


Monsters Among Us 2

by whisper_feather



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Cha Hakyeon | N - Freeform, Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk - Freeform, Jung Taekwoon | Leo - Freeform, Kim Wonshik | Ravi - Freeform, Lee Hongbin - Freeform, Lee Jaehwan | Ken - Freeform, Love, M/M, Monsters, Mythical Beings & Creatures, One Shot, Sex, Vixx - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 06:26:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisper_feather/pseuds/whisper_feather
Summary: Jung Taekwoon's life has changed completely. Nothing is as it seems.They can all lose their chance for a better future if they don't try to fight for it. But they can also lose their lives if they dare to take a step forward.They just want to live like everyone else.





	Monsters Among Us 2

**Author's Note:**

> It's a gift for my readers. I hope you won't hate me after this ^^
> 
> That should have been a short second part... yeah.

[Taekwoon]

 

Snow under his paws didn't make a sound. It shimmered like diamond dust. He moved silently between the trees. He was like a golden shadow, movement at the corner of an eye.

 

He never thought that his life would be like that. He never thought he would use it. He always treated his second nature as something foreign, alien. Like something that can cause trouble.

He wanted to forget about it.

He didn't want it. He rejected it.

He despised this.

If it were not for the feelings about the family that were still alive in him, he would have lost his ability long ago. He knew that it would be enough for two years without changing the form and his body would forget how to do it.

Sometimes he thought maybe it would be better. If he was an ordinary human. He wouldn't have to hide so much. But this was life he knew. He could live only in that way.

But now everything has changed. Wonshik was here. And he accepted him. He chose him. No matter who he is. And Taekwoon couldn't ignore the fact that he felt complete. As if his whole being, body and soul were one finally.

Because for someone like him, for a monster, getting rid of the other nature is like breaking the soul in half.

It's like losing a part of yourself. The loss of the sense of existence. In their culture, the one who gives up this part of himself is a tragedy.

And he was so close. He was the last of his kind anyway.

There was also a second option. He could stay in the form of a monster forever. As a haetae he could live for hundreds of years.

But he had Wonshik now. And it was different.

Wonshik was like his determinant. He gave him meaning and purpose.

Even if the world was going in some dark direction, Taekwoon felt hopeful for a better days, until Wonshik was with him.

And when he made him laugh. When he kissed him. When he loved him. When they had those few lazy mornings without a word, just being close.

And that was enough for him.

 

And now he was here. Checking the area.

He could smell it from a distance. A familiar smell.

He slowed. His face was covered with steam when he took a slow, hot breath out into the cold air.

The forest covered the hill with thick clumps. The hazy sun cast a dim light on coniferous branches. Shadows made black images on white, smooth snow.

Taekwoon heard the heartbeat, the smell became stronger. Sweet, powdery.

Like a child.

He jumped off the slope and the snow cap fell to the ground next to the boy. The boy turned away.

"Here he comes." Sanghyuk sighed and moved, when Taekwoon jumped off from the cliff behind his head. "Fat and clumsy, like always."

Taekwoon growled and moved a paw, pushing Hyuk in a big pile of snow.

"It wasn't necessary, Woonie." Wonshik giggled. He was waiting with a blanket.

So when Taekwoon turned into human again, he covered him, protect from cold. Wonshik kissed his nose, when he stick the head from under the blanket.

Taekwoon smiled.

 

For him, this life was good enough. He has Wonshik and he didn't need to lie about anything to him. It was winter. But in his heart was summer again.

 

When Sanghyuk brushed snow off his clothes and hair, Taekwoon and Wonshik disappeared into the house.

A small, traditional house in the forest, where no one knew about their existence. Where they could live freely. For Taekwoon, they could stay and live here. Forget everything else. But Wonshik was too determined.

He wanted to discover the truth and was looking for more people to help.

Sanghyuk was a surprise but in a positive way.

 

He arrived one day at the door.

"I'm hungry."

These were the first words Taekwoon heard from Sanghyuk.

 

The boy was malicious to him, but for some reason he aroused his father's feelings. He was young and had to learn a lot.

"Any news?" Wonshik asked, when Taekwoon returned, wearing a thick sweater.

"Silence. I didn't find any traces within 100 kilometers."

"Ah, so they still don't know our location, perfect. We'll be able to move soon."

Taekwoon didn't say a word.

For him, this life was fine. Three of them. And nothing more. After everything that happened during these few months…

 

* * *

 

**~Four months earlier.**

 

They returned to the town. The hunters pursued the black beast, and the people on the wall didn't know anything. Therefore, when Taekwoon and Wonshik returned, it didn't raise suspicions. They, however, entered the city separately. They used other doors and chose different times. Only to be sure.

They met in Taekwoon's apartment.

"You are wounded. Sit down I will take care of it."

Taekwoon went for the first aid kit and when he returned, Wonshik sat on the couch, staring into the empty space. Taekwoon wasn't sure why he is like this, but he preferred to behave normally. He opened the first aid kit and took care of Wonshik's head.

"You are haetae."

"Yes."

"You are a mythical creature of legends."

"Ehm, yes."

"Fuck."

"I'm sorry." Taekwoon whispered and lost his courage. He moved away with the cotton wool in his hand.

"No. Don't apologize. I'm just starting to understand it slowly. I've read about you, I was fascinated after my mentor took me that day..." Wonshik pursed his lips. "Your family."

"They were good people, they helped others."

"Well, now that I know you... when you're the most important person in my life..." he stood up. "I will find out why. I will find out who gave the order and will avenge your family."

"Wonshik."

"No. I didn't know that monsters can take human form! Gods only know how many of them I've killed. How many of them had families... I can't deal with it. When I know this, when I look at you... it breaks my heart." he embraced Taekwoon's cheeks. "You're a better man than you think, and I'm yours. I want you to know that."

Taekwoon felt tears.

"And I am yours." Taekwoon whispered.

They leaned their forehead against each other and stood for a moment. In silence, full of understanding and warmth.

He was relieved. So much relief.

 

Taekwoon couldn't sleep. He could feel Wonshik's warm breath on his neck and hear his soft snoring. Things that Taekwoon wouldn't be able to live anymore.

But he was thinking what would happen now. The hunters didn't know who Taekwoon was, but Wonshik wasn’t safe. They will look for him.

Taekwoon looked at the blue teddy bear sitting in the corner of the room. These days are gone. And he was so sad because of it.

That stupid blue teddy bear with a star as a nose.

 

The morning was quiet. They ate together in the apartment, not in the cafe. Taekwoon was worried, Wonshik looked like he was ready to fight. There was impatience in his behavior. Nervousness.

"You have a computer?" Wonshik asked suddenly.

"Yes."

"Okay, I have to do something, so I'll borrow it, and you go to work normally, act as if nothing ever happened."

"Today I've got a day off."

"It's even better. Pack what you need most."

"Why?"

Wonshik looked at him.

"Because we can't stay here, Woonie. They will look for me, you are not safe either. We have to get out of here."

Taekwoon looked surprised. Wonshik noticed.

"You want to stay here, don't you?"

Taekwoon shook his head.

"That's not it. I want to be with you forever. I will follow you. I would do it even if you didn't want to." Taekwoon reached across the table and touched Wonshik's hand. They have their fingers together. "You are my only family."

Wonshik smiled.

"Everything will be fine. These bastards will pay for what they did, but first we must find a hiding place... Far from the city, outside the walls."

Taekwoon was silent for a moment.

"I know a place like this. It's been long abandoned and I doubt anyone would know about it. The old house of my grandparents, deep in the woods."

"That... That would be perfect."

"I have keys somewhere. I will search for them today. But... Wonshik?"

"Yes?"

Taekwoon looked into his eyes.

"What are you planning to do?"

Wonshik sighed and was silent for a moment.

"I'll contact an old friend, he has been transferred to another unit, but I think he would be able to join us. He is young but he is very talented, he... didn't quite agree with the hunters too, he never understood brutality and ruthlessness."

"Why do you work for someone like that if you disagree with what he's doing?"

"There's an aura of heroism around the hunters, you know? They told people that monsters are ruthless killers, that you have to kill them... A monster is not a human. It's not like me or Sanghyuk wanted to be heroes, but we wanted to protect people, you know? The necessary evil."

"Yes, I think I understand. But it’s bitter anyway."

Wonshik nodded.

"But after what I saw... I'm not so sure about it anymore. I look at you and see someone I love, not a monster, but even if you're haetae... you are beautiful. And you wanted to protect me. You knew, who I am."

"I'm aware all the time, it's not that my mind becomes dull and wild."

"That's what I'm saying! If that's how it looks, how much human blood do we have on our hands?"

"Wonshik, don't think about it this way." Taekwoon stood up and walked closer to him. He sat down next to him. "You didn't know, your heart was telling you something, but you didn't know how to understand it. But now you haven't hesitated, because you know what is good and what is bad."

"Maybe because I have you." Wonshik smiled and stroked Taekwoon's cheek. "Who knows who I would be without you. Until the day in that cafe I was on the edge."

"Yes, I remember."

Wonshik smiled and leaned forward. He kissed him for a moment, and Taekwoon's heart beat faster. Why was he so weak for Wonshik? What he had in himself?

"Find the keys, pack what you need." Wonshik whispered on his lips.

"Mh."

 

So Taekwoon worked as usual. He visited the cafe every day, as always. Perhaps it wouldn't be so easy if it wasn't for the fact that Wonshik was waiting for him in his apartment. And returning to him after a whole day was one great relief.

Taekwoon could even think that their lives don't look so bad.

Even if they had a lot of work and preparations to leave, they had time for themselves several times. Sweet, passionate nights. Sometimes it was even sudden and fierce. Marks on the body, scratches. But everything was still good.

 

Until one day, when two men entered the cafe.

They went to the counter and showed something on the screen of the phone. The girl shook her head and pointed to Taekwoon. He kept calm. He bit a donut and drank coffee. As always.

"Good morning, I'm sorry to bother you." it was a young person. The boy was certainly younger than Taekwoon. "But did you see this man? That girl said you knew each other..."

Taekwoon frowned. He looked at the photo on the phone.

"Ah... Yes, I know him, but... he said he has to leave for a few days... Did... did something happen?" Taekwoon didn't have to pretend to be terrified. He was scared. Because they started looking for Wonshik.

"We are afraid that he is lost in action."

"No..."

"Please don't worry. We'll do anything to find him."

"Yes... please... thank you."

They left, and Taekwoon was sitting in a cafe. He couldn't message to Wonshik. Wonshik got rid of the phone, suspecting they could track him.

Taekwoon went to work, but he couldn't stop thinking about what would happen next.

They had everything ready. They could escape at any moment, but Taekwoon was worried so much. What if something goes wrong?

 

He was in the store when he got the message. It wasn't signed, but he knew what was going on.

~!

Just enough.

 

Taekwoon went to the counter, paid and left the store. He used a different path than usual.

And then he headed straight for the exit through the wall. But the Hunters were already there, so he changed direction again.

There was another way to get out of the city.

 

"Woonie." Wonshik said to him. "I can't have a phone because they can track me. But if something happens, I'll send you a message somehow. It will be very simple. Then you have to leave the city. Don't arouse suspicion. Go slow, go shopping... But when you're out of the wall, run. We will meet at your grandparents' house. Just give me a map and show me this place so that I know."

 

And that's why Taekwoon was on the roof now. In the form of haetae. And he jumped on the wall, climbing to the top.

Someone noticed him, but it was too late because he disappeared in the dark.

 

He ran fast. Faster than ever. He also used trees to confuse the hunters.

He headed north. In the direction of caves. It was close to the crater, so the Hunters shouldn't get too close.

It was always hot there. As if there was a lake of fire just below the surface of the earth. Meteor never cooled down. He still lived and sometimes burned on summer nights.

People's lives changed after The Fall. Monsters appeared, but no one knew how it happened. According to beliefs, the meteor opened the gates to the land of the gods.

And that was supposed to explain everything.

Taekwoon didn't know. It was a long time ago. It's possible that his grandfather knew something, but he died a long time ago.

 

Taekwoon crossed the fiery earth and escaped into the thick forest.

With his ability to move fast it wasn't long when he arrived there.

But this place was quite hidden. He felt the old magic here. Something appeared between the trees, but it was difficult to see what it was. It's as if the place was surrounded by mirrors. It reflected the picture, covering what was behind it.

But there was one spot that was enough to find. There was a passage by the old fallen tree.

 

The house was dark, but he heard a familiar heartbeat inside. It was a traditional old, korean house. Raised roof hoods, covered with tiles. White walls, supported by wooden pillars. In very distant memories he saw his grandmother, sitting in front of the entrance, drinking tea. She laughed at him and called him to eat something. One happy memory. Summer. It was summer.

 

"Wonshik." Taekwoon called him in his mind and after a moment Wonshik appeared outside with a blanket in his hands. He smiled and covered his great body. Taekwoon changed his form and frowned a moment in pain. But one hug and kiss let him forget.

Wonshik stroked his hair and squeezed him long. With Wonshik everything was a lot better. Even when every bone ached. And that was the burning, throbbing pain. Not easy to forget.

"You are here. I was worried. I wasn't sure if it would work..." Wonshik smiled.

"I'm fine. My body hurts a bit, but it will pass."

He kissed him again. Long, with devotion.

"Let's go in. I made myself comfortable here." Wonshik held his hand.

"I told you to do it." Taekwoon managed to smile. “Have you come without a problem?”

"It wasn't easy but thanks to your instructions, somehow I managed to do it. It was challenging. But we are here finally. And this place is amazing. No one has been here for a long time, but this house still looks great, and it's perfect hide... Deep forest, hidden among the trees."

"Grandfather knew what he was doing when he built it. It's a good place. I was very small, but... I know this place, it's in my blood."

Taekwoon looked at the table where the food was. He smiled.

 

They were together that night. Trying to relieve all nerves. Sweat on their bodies, fire in the hearth next to them. Fast breaths. Touch of Wonshik's skin on his skin. Kisses.

He felt so good. And he was so feverish when he looked at his lover's body. His muscles and hips tense, thrusting him. His touch when he wanted Taekwoon to come.

"Your eyes ..." Wonshik whispered. "They're shining with gold."

"I'm sorry ... I can't help it. I can't hide it anymore."

"Was it always like that?" Wonshik laughed.

"Yes." Taekwoon could feel himself blushing.

"That's why you hid your head in a pillow every time."

"Mh."

"Cute."

"Stop."

Wonshik laughed again.

But Taekwoon was happy. Because it was the first such evening for a long time. When they can be together without fear that someone will find them. When they can afford a moment of breath and that sweet laziness, for which they both missed. And in the morning they woke up together, entwined like two pretzels.

Taekwoon was certain that Wonshik's sleepy smile, seen in the morning, was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He just wanted to hide in his strong arms and feel the smell of his skin, feel his warmth. Feel safe.

He didn't want anything to separate them.

 

The first month was calm and quiet. They had to rest and prepare a plan of action. But most of the time they dedicated to each other. Sitting at the hearth, drinking tea, eating, laughing.

Kissing.

Making love.

A bit of summer in the middle of winter.

 

Taekwoon checked to see if anyone was on their trail. But they were too far away. Besides, his grandfather used a lot of his power to protect this place. Taekwoon still felt his presence in the area.

It reminded him of the smell of pines, the sound of a woodpecker in the distance. The sound of water under thin ice in a small pond nearby.

They were safe here.

He turned to catch the big deer he was hunting.

 

* * *

 

"I was able to contact Sanghyuk and I instructed him how to find us."

"Mh."

"You can trust him, Woonie."

"If you trust him, I will trust him too. Just..."

"What?"

"I'm fine with you... It could stay for me, but I know there are more important things, I just have small requirements."

Wonshik smiled. He stroked his cheek and touched his forehead with his.

"I know, and believe me, that's enough for me too, but there are people who need us. They will still be murdered."

Taekwoon nodded.

"I know, so that is why we must continue."

"Yes. But after all this, we can be together. Here. If only you want to.”

“I really would like to.”

 

* * *

 

Sanghyuk stood on the threshold and stared at him with frowns.

"I'm hungry."

Those were his first words.

The boy with a gentle look, but something was in his person, which made him seem very strong. Still, in a thick, pushing jacket and a yellow hat on the head he looked so innocent.

Was this boy really a Hunter?

 

"Ehm... Sanghyuk, I suppose."

"Say you have something to eat in this wilderness."

"Of course we have! Sanghyuk..." Wonshik appeared next to him. Finally, he embraced the boy and patted him on the back. "Ah, good to see you. Did you have any problems?"

"I would not say it's easy to get in. I've been around for a while... I was about to give up..."

"Well, this place is well hidden."

"Warm up." said Taekwoon suddenly. "Give me a jacket, it's all wet."

He was so young. So small. Taekwoon need to protect him. Even if he didn't understand why.

 

Sanghyuk didn't know who Taekwoon was. But Wonshik wanted him to know. Taekwoon wasn't convinced, but there was probably no other way.

But they put it off day by day for several reasons.

 

One day Wonshik and Sanghyuk went on a mission. They needed food and equipment. Apparently, they were traveling vendors. You could get anything from them if you knew where to find them.

Black market.

Taekwoon didn’t want to hear about it. He heard enough when he was young. In the past, many creatures have been slaughter to sell their parts of the body. As a lucky charm, aphrodisiac or medicine.

It was terrified. It was disgusting.

 

Taekwoon was worried because dusk was coming and they were still gone. He decided to go out and wait for them in the area. Besides, being in the form of haetae, he could look for Wonshik's mind.

 

"Where are you?" Taekwoon asked when he felt familiar consciousness in his head.

"They're chasing us!"

 

Taekwoon didn't think for long. He started running. He had to run downhill, but it didn't cause him a problem.

Soon, in the deep valley, he saw Wonshik and Sanghyuk riding together on horseback. A different one ran beside them. There was a lot of stuff on the back.

"Wonshik! Watch out!" Sanghyuk called, but Wonshik kept going. Taekwoon leapt over them and landed just in front of the people who pursued them. He didn't know who they were. They didn't look like Hunters.

He didn't want to kill anyone. But his great attitude, growl and sharp teeth helped them out. He injured only one horse. But that was enough.

Then he used his golden gaze to immobilize the foes. He run away right after that and followed Wonshik and Sanghyuk.

  
  


"Wonshik!"

"Calm down, Sanghyuk."

Taekwoon came closer. He shook off the snow and knocked some of the needles and snow off the nearby tree, so he had to brush off his mane again.

"Wonshik, what the hell?!"

"I know him, and you know him too... Wait, I'll take a blanket."

He disappeared inside only for a short moment, and at that time Sanghyuk was looking at Taekwoon, shocked. He didn't move, he just stood there, holding horses.

It was a little funny to Taekwoon, really. Sanghyuk often ignored him, teased him, didn't count with his opinion. Perhaps now he would respect him a little more.

 

When Wonshik came back with a blanket and covered Taekwoon, he could change his form. Wonshik smiled again. He did it every time. As if the view of this change pleased him. Wonshik really loved him no matter what.

Taekwoon turned and looked at Sanghyuk. He looked much less shocked now and more like... if he was offended.

"When were you going to tell me?" he asked. He accepted it more calmly than Wonshik.

"For a long time." Wonshik said. "But we didn't know how, and there was no good opportunity to tell you."

The boy rolled his eyes.

"You could have done it hundreds of times, even during the morning tea. You're hopeless, really." he sighed and pursed his lips. "You are very irresponsible as for two adults. I will take care of horses. Take food and equipment."

"A bit of respect for the elders." Taekwoon muttered.

"Ye, ye, grandpa."

And this would be everything for the hope of greater respect.

Taekwoon wanted to move towards him and force him to listen, but Wonshik stopped him.

"Leave him." he laughed. "You have to get dressed, besides... He does it with sympathy, you know it."

"That little kid."

"It's okay. Don't worry about it that much." he took his cheeks and kissed him, and Taekwoon couldn't be angry anymore.

 

* * *

 

"Is it working?" Wonshik asked. He stood next to Sanghyuk, looking at the laptop screen. He bit his lip. Taekwoon watched him sitting on the floor and adding wood to the hearth.

"Looks like it." the boy replied. "I don't think they can track us. The connection looks safe..."

Taekwoon felt anxious. Connection to the network meant that they could be tracked if they won't be careful.

He stared at the fire and followed sparks that slowly rose upward.

"I'm in."

Taekwoon looked at them. Wonshik grabbed a chair and sat closer. Inpatient. 

"How far can you enter to their data?"

"Not far. I don't have enough information, Wonshik. I don't want to risk too, but I have access to less-protected data at the moment."

"Okay, show what you've got."

Taekwoon looked at the fire again. Since they had access to the data of the Hunters now, it meant the end of lazy mornings.

Soon they will have to start working. Was Taekwoon a bad person if he didn't want to? He didn't believe that they could change the world. There were too many Hunters. The swamp of lies was too deep. They couldn't fight with all of them.

Taekwoon knew well that justice for his family was just an excuse. He knew that Wonshik wanted to do a lot more.

He wanted to buy back the blame. He wanted to wash the blood from his hands.

He wanted to be free of everything he did. Sanghyuk was the same. He also felt guilty and had blood on his hands. Maybe Sanghyuk was often unkind to him, but Taekwoon knew that he saw all these people in him.

They didn't know who they were killing. They didn't know that there was a man under the form of a monster.

"They are setting traps. These points on the map are traps. And they are farther away from the city." Sanghyuk said.

Taekwoon paid attention to this. He stood up and went to check. There was a map on the screen with markers on the area around the city.

They were still far from where they were hiding, but that didn't mean that the Hunters wouldn't try to reach further.

"Each trap is automatic."

"They're trying to catch the Black Beast." Wonshik added and looked at Taekwoon.

"It looks like it." he nodded and looked at the map. There weren't many traps, but it terrified Taekwoon that they could do such things. It is not known how it looks, how it works.

Kills right away? Paralyzes?

Sanghyuk opened a small black window and wrote a mass of signs that Taekwoon didn't understand.

"I've got off to the notification system, if they catch something, I'll know." he pointed to the phone.

"Do you have a phone here?" Taekwoon wasn't comforted.

"Don't worry, grandpa, I used the phone as a base, but it's not a phone. Let's call it a radio. It receives signals, but you can't trace the device. Don't worry."

Taekwoon frowned. He didn't even respond to his nickname anymore. He was more worried about what it was all about.

"What else did you find there?" Wonshik asked.

"Hm, there are still records in the journal." Sanghyuk used the black window again and typed a few characters. Then another window appeared with several folders. Sanghyuk opened one of them. "Fuck."

"What? What is this?"

Taekwoon looked at the screen. There were documents and photos. Very precise. He saw the dead body of some creature. There was also a video... As the body lies in a white room and slowly transforms into a human being.

"This is a catalog." Sanghyuk whispered. "They keep a catalog of those they caught, which they killed."

They looked in silence at the screen. The video stopped when the creature turned into a very young girl's body. She wasn't even eighteen.

Sanghyuk turned on the second video clip, where a group of people carry out the autopsy. They cut her into pieces, like meat. As if it didn't matter. Taekwoon looked away.

He felt pain in his chest. It was horrible. It was a genocide.

"It must end." hissed Wonshik. "Watch these traps carefully, if something... If someone falls into one of them, we are going immediately." Wonshik got up and left the house.

Taekwoon stared at his back. Soon the door slammed.

There was no turning back now. They knew too much, and this time even Taekwoon felt that he couldn't sit idle.

"Her name is Beatrice." Sanghyuk said quietly. "Her name was Beatrice."

Taekwoon didn't answer. Sanghyuk turned off the computer and hid his face in his hands, resting his elbows on the table. Did he cry?

"We'll do it. We'll do our best." Taekwoon said and touched his arm.

He wanted to comfort the boy, give him some support. He expected that he will move away. That he would avoid his touch.

Taekwoon was surprised when Sanghyuk didn't. A small sob could be heard. So he was crying. He was trying to act strong and confident but it was too much even for him. Or maybe especially for him.

Taekwoon squeezed his grip tightly and stood there for some time.

 

There were no appropriate words here that could be expressed. But with that moment of silence, they wanted to remember Beatrice. And everyone who fell into the hands of the Hunters. Everyone who was in every one folder. And there were hundreds of them.

 

Sanghyuk fell asleep on the sofa some time later. He had to rest and try to swallow this bitterness. Taekwoon covered him with a blanket and looked at him for a moment.

He kept his device in his hand and didn't leave it for a moment.

He was just a boy. Taekwoon still couldn't believe that he had come to a place like the Hunters. He was happy that he left from there and that he was with them now.

Taekwoon realized that he was treating him like a younger brother. It made sense. He lost his sister, he had no way to save her, so he tried to protect and take care of Sanghyuk now. Taekwoon knew he would do anything to ensure his safety. When he looked at him he felt sadness and bitterness. He was afraid that something would happen to him too. Even when Sanghyuk became irritated, when he didn't want to hear his advice and didn't accept it when Taekwoon criticized him... there was a bond between them. A brotherly bond.

Taekwoon loved Sanghyuk like his own brother. And he won't let any harm happen to him. 

Taekwoon checked in the kitchen. The food still had to boil, so he dressed his jacket and went outside. He didn't see Wonshik in front of the house, so he headed toward the stable. He didn't find him there either.

"Won..." he began, but he stopped when he heard a sound coming from not far away.

Clatter.

 

He saw him between the trees. He chopped wood with such fury that the small stumps splintered into small pieces. With each hit, Wonshik gave a shout.

A cry full of pain and despair.

His jacket lay beside him, and he stood there in his T-shirt, wet with sweat.

"Wonshik!" Taekwoon called and walked quickly to him. But he didn't react, he was in a trance. "Wonshik!"

"I will kill them!" he cried, but he didn't stop. "They deserve it!"

"Wonshik... you will be sick. Stop it." Taekwoon approached him with a jacket.

"No! No!"

"Stop it!"

Taekwoon caught him and covered him with a jacket, squeezing tightly.

And when he embraced him, Wonshik froze. And then he began to tremble. Taekwoon helped him to dress and stood facing him. He embraced him again.

"How can you not be disgusted with me? How can you look at me?" Wonshik whispered.

"Because I love you, and I know you're not a bad man, you didn't know."

"It doesn't explain anything!"

"Wonshik, you didn't know!"

He began to tremble more and sobbed. He grabbed Taekwoon firmly and pressed him.

"How many of them were there? How many of them ended up like that girl? Too many, too many... I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry!"

"It's okay... It's okay... We'll try to stop it, but you have to forgive yourself. You wanted to protect people because they were cheating you. You didn't know." he said it again.

"But I knew it wasn't right anyway! Now all this makes sense... They, monsters, didn't attack in most of the cases. Usually they ran away, and the Hunters..."

"I know."

"Let the gods take care of us..."

"I don't know if they are still there, Wonshik, but we will try to do as much as we can. We will try to save as much as we can. To honor those who have left."

"Yes. And now my head hurts…”

"Because you were here in the cold, sweaty, without a jacket. If you don’t catch a cold, it will be a miracle. Now, please, come inside. You need a shower, and I'll make you something warm to drink..." Taekwoon stepped back, but he held his hand. He didn't want him to stay here. His grief and rage were understandable, but he couldn't lose energy, he couldn't destroy himself.

"Woonie..." Taekwoon looked at him. "If I knew, I would never hurt anyone."

"I know. But it's you who must understand this."

Wonshik nodded.

They came back home. They felt the heat as soon as they closed the door, leaving the frost outside.

Sanghyuk was still asleep. Wonshik went to the shower, and Taekwoon finished the food for them.

He didn't know what would happen next. He knew that he has his small family now and he had to protect them somehow.

 

At night he couldn't sleep. Wonshik was snoring by his side, but that wasn't the reason for his insomnia. He was also persecuted by Beatrice. A young girl who had her dreams, her own life... and it was taken away from her because she was different.

Was he like that too? Did he not have the right to live?

Was it possible that their different form is a threaten for someone? Yes, among them were those who want to take life. But people were just the same.

Murdering others because they had a different skin tone or had different opinions.

So much blood. So many senseless deaths. Taekwoon was sick of this. He wanted to live his own way. He wanted to be happy. He wanted to go to a cafe and drink coffee. He wanted to be able to fall asleep in the arms of his beloved person.

Was his otherness precluding him from these possibilities? Who decides about it? Who sets the rules?

Why do people have so much hatred in them?

He couldn't understand it.

 

He had to drink cold water. He stepped out from under Wonshik's shoulder and went into the kitchen. When the cold water quenched his thirst and left the glass, he saw the light in the living room. The glow of the monitor. Sanghyuk was sitting there.

Taekwoon saw that he was watching other recordings.

 

He watched those horrible pictures and hundreds of names that didn't matter to anyone anymore. But Sanghyuk took notes, he made his own list. Taekwoon didn't know what he wanted to do about it, but he didn't mind. However, he didn't think that the boy was doing well. Staring at it, he felt more frustrated. The more he hated himself.

"You don't sleep?" he asked finally.

"I have to do something."

"Sanghyuk."

"I have to do it, Taekwoon, I must know their names, someone must."

Taekwoon didn't know what to say. He took a blanket and wrapped it around the boy's arms.

"If you want to fight, you need energy. Don't stay too long, because you'll be tired. Please."

Sanghyuk looked at him. He had something in his eyes, which Taekwoon didn't understand. Despair? Regret? Worry? Sanghyuk blinked.

"Yes, you are right."

He turned off the computer.

 

Sanghyuk was very distant for the next few days. He often sat in the stable and Taekwoon didn't want to disturb him. He was worried about him, but there was a barrier between them.

Wonshik spoke to Sanghyuk much more, and Taekwoon believed that if something strange should happen, Wonshik would tell him.

 

Taekwoon saw once as Sanghyuk sits on a piece of tree trunk with his crossbow. He was doing something.

Every hunter had a crossbow. It used to kill, but he didn't think Sanghyuk would use it for monsters. For people maybe?

"Soon there will be food." Taekwoon said. "Come inside."

"In a moment, I have to finish this."

"What are you doing?"

"Naming it. Every warrior had his own weapon and gave it a name, it was supposed to bring strength and luck in battle."

"Ah, I see. And how did you call your crossbow?"

"Beatrice. I called her Beatrice."

Sanghyuk ran his finger over the wood, where the letters appeared from the wood chips.

 

Taekwoon, however, hoped he wouldn't have to use her too often. Blood has already been shed in this senseless war, because of reason which no one even knew anymore.

 

* * *

 

**~Present days.**

 

Taekwoon was checking the area from time to time, Wonshik was determined, Sanghyuk was very quiet. He tried to continue to be nagging at Taekwoon, but there was different fire in his eyes.

Taekwoon sometimes wondered how everything changed in half a year. A year ago he was nobody. His days were gray and boring, but that was what he wanted.

And now?

He couldn't say whether his life was better or worse. It was different. He only knew that he needed these two, like air. Without them, he couldn't breathe.

 

It happened one day.

He and Wonshik were deep in the woods. They needed food and wood. Taekwoon was happy because it was the moment when they could talk about something else, when they could laugh. Forget for a moment about all this horror around.

Taekwoon was so afraid that they would lose it. The ability to enjoy short moments, like this.

 

They entered the house, but it was empty. There was a note on the table.

It was an alarm.

"Shit, he went alone!" Wonshik hissed. "We have to go after him!"

"Do you know the place?"

"Yes, I will go horseback, you better be haetae."

"Mh."

 

They ran side to side.

Soon Taekwoon sensed Sanghyuk's mind. He could see what the boy was doing.

"It's a griffin." Taekwoon said to Wonshik.

"Can you tell Sanghyuk not to do anything stupid before we get there?"

Taekwoon reached forward.

"Sanghyuk." he called him in his mind.

"Where are you?! I need your help!"

"I know, we will be there soon."

"I want to release him, but I don't know how! This trap hurts him!"

"Wait for us!"

"But he's tugging, there's blood everywhere... I will not hurt you! Stop it!"

Gryffin struggled, trying to get out of the ropes, but the ropes were very sharp. They hurt his body. They cut his wings. He was too scared to take a human form, which only made matters worse.

"Please, stop struggling!" Sanghyuk continued. "I want to help you!"

Gryffin let out a loud cry. He could be heard by the Hunters who were nearby.

 

Taekwoon knew that he would have to enter the mind of the griffin. They were stubborn, and both his and Taekwoon's kind were never especially friendly to each other.

But times were different.

 

He and Wonshik soon found themselves on the hill.

They saw the whole scene clearly, not as a conglomerate of another person's thoughts. White snow was covered with red blood and feathers.

The griffin was huge, the ropes pressed his body hard, and the more he struggled, the more they seemed to clench.

"Taekwoon ..." Wonshik began, but Taekwoon didn't wait. He jumped and appeared just before the griffin. He stared at his eagle's eyes, trying to break through the barrier of his thoughts. This one here wasn't too stubborn.

"Calm down. You're safe. We'll help you. Struggle more and you'll die."

"I... I don't know how... I didn't see it."

"What's your name?"

"Jaehwan."

"Jaehwan, let us help you. We are hiding from the Hunters and we have a safe place. But there is no time. They can be here in any minute."

"I saw terrible things!" he made another shout.

"Jaehwan!" Sanghyuk called him, who could still hear Taekwoon's thoughts. "Be quiet, we don't have much time! Please!"

 

Jaehwan stopped moving and struggling. Sanghyuk didn't wait, he only began to disarm the trap.

  
  


When they managed to get Jaehwan out, he took human form and lost consciousness right after that. Sanghyuk acted like he was in a rage. He pulled out the blanket he had by the saddle, wrapped it around Jaehwan, and held it in his arms, just looking at him.

 

He was a young boy. Not much older than Sanghyuk himself. He had such an innocent face. And a big nose.

 

His wounds healed themselves, faster than usual, but still many of them were open.

When they were at home, Sanghyuk took care of him.

"I can handle it." he kept repeating.

 

Taekwoon and Wonshik looked at each other without words. Taekwoon knew, however, that no human medicines would help. It will certainly help relieve the pain, but it will not heal it completely.

 

"Come with me." Taekwoon said to Sanghyuk.

"For what?" the boy asked.

"Jaehwan will not get up if I don't help him."

"I told you..."

"Sanghyuk, I know for some reason you are very protective of him, but could you please listen to me? I want him well too! Maybe we don't belong to the same kind, but he is like a brother to me."

Sanghyuk looked down.

"Eh… Okay."

 

They went outside and when Taekwoon took the form of haetae, he lay on the ground.

"You will need a sharp knife." he said to Sanghyuk.

"What? Taekwoon..."

"Do what I say."

The boy looked at him uncertainly, until he took the knife and came closer.

"What now? I swear if you say that I have to cut your heart..."

"Don't be silly, it wouldn't make sense." Taekwoon murmured in his thoughts and bowed his head. "My antlers, you must cut a piece, no longer than your thumb."

"Taekwoon."

"Do it."

 

Sanghyuk sighed. He pressed the knife to the antler and cut it deep. Taekwoon whined. Sanghyuk jumped away from him.

 

"It hurts you!"

"Yes, but just a bit. Do it."

"No. There must be a different way, I can't hurt you!"

"Sanghyuk, do you want to save him? He may not wake up. It will grow again, and it hurts only for a moment. My father gave one whole antler to help others, I can give at least a small fragment."

Sanghyuk pursed his lips.

Taekwoon was lying. The pain was hard to bear. The antlers were part of his body and he felt pain if the wound was deep enough.

 

There was some blood, but Taekwoon was silent. He returned to human form and instructed Sanghyuk what to do.

 

"You have to grind it into a powder and mix it in a glass with water and lemon juice. Give him two teaspoons every two hours."

"Lemon also has some special properties?" Sanghyuk asked, doing what he should do.

"Eliminates the unpleasant taste."

"Oh .."

 

After that, Taekwoon left him. If he wanted to take care of Jaehwan so much, he couldn't forbid him. This boy suddenly regained his vigor. He was so careful as if Jaehwan was made of porcelain. He sat with him for days and watched him at nights too.

 

"I hope Sanghyuk will calm down. He's acting like he's obsessed, I'm worried about him." Taekwoon whispered when he was already in bed, in Wonshik's arms.

"I thought about it too, but I don't think we would have to worry about it that much." Wonshik answered and kissed his neck several times. Taekwoon closed his eyes because a pleasant shudder ran through his body. "He's an adult, let him have it. Maybe he needs it." Wonshik added.

"Mh. I hope it helps him."

"Yeah."

A few more kisses and after that they both fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

[Sanghyuk]

  
  


He hated himself.

He watched the same recordings every night. Over and over again. He tortured himself with images of cut bodies, he forced himself to learn all the names he found.

Because someone has to do it.

Once he dreamed of Beatrice. She was standing right in front of him, her mouth open in a silent scream, and he tried to beg her to forgive him.

He was crying that night. He woke up and checked if no one had heard him. He didn't want them to worry.

Sanghyuk knew that Taekwoon was very protective of him and he didn't mind, but he didn't want to be so obvious either.

 

Even so, he suffered. It was a torment and a nightmare for him. He couldn't think that all the monsters he had killed could be people like Taekwoon.

 

Sanghyuk never admitted it, and perhaps he would never say it aloud, but Taekwoon's presence made him feel a stronger sense of guilt.

Because he was a good man. And he didn't want any harm. Sanghyuk was sure that he would give his life for him and for Wonshik. Without a minute of hesitation.

 

And that's why Sanghyuk hated himself so much. Because he was the cause of despair and unhappiness for so many families.

 

When the trap alarm was triggered, he had to do it. He only wrote a note and went to get a horse. There was no time.

He didn't expect to see the great griffin. He was huge and beautiful. Dark brown wings, going into black. And bright eyes, almost white. Like two diamonds.

 

He was wounded and needed help, and Sanghyuk wanted to help him, but the griffin's reaction was so intesive that he didn't know what to do. If he aroused such great fear, how hard must be the life of other monsters?

 

He had to save him. He had to save him for his conscience, or he would go crazy. Sanghyuk wasn't sure how long he would last until he devoured himself from the inside.

 

But now Jaehwan was here.

In human form. And Sanghyuk could look after him. He didn't want to think about what Taekwoon had done. The potion really helped, but Sanghyuk didn't feel well that he had hurt him. Even if Taekwoon himself said to do it.

 

One day Jaehwan woke up. Sanghyuk was nearby, so he appeared when he saw Jaehwan opening his eyes.

He sat down next to him and managed a smile.

"Hi." Sanghyuk said.

"Hi." Jaehwan replied.

Jaehwan looked around, but he was calm. He rubbed his eyes.

"How are you?" Sanghyuk couldn't help himself. He needed to know if Jaehwan would be whole and healthy.

"I'm thirsty." his voice was a bit hoarse. Sanghyuk grabbed the glass and poured fresh water into it.

He helped him drink.

"You saved me." Jaehwan whispered.

"Yes, do you remember everything?"

"I fell into a trap... And then you showed up."

"Mh. But now you are safe."

"You are a Hunter."

Sanghyuk fell silent. He bit his lip and felt a piece of cold ice fall to the bottom of his stomach.

"I was... Not anymore. They are lying... about many things so I quit. I'll tell you later, now rest. Are you hungry?"

Jaehwan nodded and Sanghyuk wanted to get up, but Jaehwan grabbed his hand. Sanghyuk tightened his fingers around his hand and sat down again.

"Thank you for saving me." Jaehwan said very quietly and smiled. It was a very warm and wonderful smile. His eyes were full of sparks. Sanghyuk felt as if summer had suddenly come to this place. His heart twitched, he came back to life.

This smile was more worth than anything he had.

He felt tears.

"You are... You are the first I saved, I want to save more of your kind..." he said, covering his eyes with his hand.

"Hey. Don't cry, please. I'm sure you'll succeed. I'll be happy to help, if I can."

 

Sanghyuk looked at him. Jaehwan smiled again.

The most precious smile in the world.

 

They stayed close. Fortunately, Taekwoon and Wonshik were not too intrusive and didn't ask him hundreds of questions. Wonshik was even a bit affectionate towards Jaehwan and if he needed anything, Wonshik would gladly give it to him.

Jaehwan quite quickly stood on his feet and was... like a ray of sunshine in their small family. Whatever he did, hearts were melting.

 

Sanghyuk could no longer pretend to be neutral. Because he wasn't. He fell for Jaehwan and didn't even want to defend himself against it.

Taekwoon was much colder, but Sanghyuk knew he cared. That he doesn't want to show it. For some reason, Taekwoon felt responsible, as if he was the source of this whole fight with monsters. Even if he was a victim himself. His family was murdered. In addition, Wonshik was there, unaware of what was happening.

Is that why he loved Taekwoon so much? That's why he couldn't treat him in a different way?

Did that happen to Sanghyuk? Because if so, he could now understand what Wonshik felt.

 

But Sanghyuk didn't feel bad about it. He was grateful because now his heart and mind gained the stability he needed. He was full aware about where this is going and he didn't even want to hesitate.

 

He kissed Jaehwan first. When they were in the woods, walking. Jaehwan needed to stretch his legs, take a breath of fresh air. He had to gain strength.

It was a sunny day. Jaehwan joked, he laughed and Sanghyuk did it because he felt he should, that he wanted it, that he needed it.

 

Jaehwan blinked in surprise. They stood close together, looking into each other's eyes. A warm steam surrounded their faces as they breathed.

 

"I want you to be safe, Jaehwan." Sanghyuk whispered. "I will do everything to protect you."

"I don't know if I deserve it..." Jaehwan murmured.

"I'm sorry for that kiss if it annoyed you. We should come back anyway."

 

Jaehwan grabbed his hand before he could leave. And just as the first time Sanghyuk tightened his fingers around his hand.

"I'm not upset by this kiss." Jaehwan said. New blushes appeared on his cheeks. Not those caused by frost. He seemed so shy. He was so charming. Sanghyuk felt his heart melt again.

"I've been thinking about it for a few days." Jaehwan added. "I live because of you. So this bond is different. And I liked it, I liked it a lot. "

 

Sanghyuk smiled and walked closer to him, kissing him again. It was more determined, daring and devoted.

 

Their sex was also full of intimacy, which Sanghyuk didn't expect. They only waited when they were alone. And everything was so natural and not forced. It's their being together. And when Sanghyuk looked at him, when he listened to his loud moans, he knew he would kill if he had to. That only Jaehwan could survive.

Because it was his Jaehwan.

And he will not let any harm happen to him.

 

He was so loud, so greedy. As soon as Sanghyuk stopped moving. Jaehwan did it himself, demanding more and more.

"Sanghyuk." he moaned. "Sanghyuk..."

"Why are you like this?" Sanghyuk was breathing fast. Jaehwan took his neck tight.

"Because I like it, I like you... Please, don't stop!"

"Ah! Fuck!"

He was so full of energy, so sexy. Sanghyuk couldn't marvel at how wonderful his body was. And how much he desired him even when they were doing ordinary everyday things. Yes, Sanghyuk now understood Wonshik and Taekwoon.

Besides, they were so different. Sanghyuk wasn't sure what it was about, but the kind to which Jaehwan and Taekwoon belonged had something that attracted them. The taste of their lips, the scent of the skin, the way they move. Sanghyuk felt tempted at every step.

Sometimes he couldn't stop himself and he was kissing Jaehwan even when the others were there. And he promised himself not to do it. He did it against himself. He just had to. Because Jaehwan was so charming, so adorable, so bright. He had to take his face in his own hands and kiss him again and again, like a stupid, innocent teenage boy who fall in love.

Which he apparently was.

Wonshik and Taekwoon didn't react. There was no comment. Apparently they understood.

"Wonshik, is it normal?" Sanghyuk asked his friend one time.

"What do you mean?"

"The feelings that I have for Jaehwan. Sometimes I get the feeling that I'm going to be crazy if I don't have him close."

Wonshik laughed softly.

"I don't think it's strange, Sanghyuk. It's normal that you're in love. Also they're different, that's what draws us in. Both of them are predators. So this is their role to play. To lure us in."

"Ahhh, seriously..."

"You will be fine." Wonshik whispered and rubbed his temple.

"Does your head hurt again?"

"Yes and I'm not sleep well lately. Even sex doesn't help... Taekwoon is close to madness. He thinks I've caught a cold and I'm going to get a fever any day."

"Maybe he's right. Go and sleep."

"Mh. Yes, I think I will do that..."

 

* * *

 

Time passed, winter still lasted. Nights were not that cold anymore, sometimes it was snowing. Sanghyuk tried to get more information, but his attention was more focused on Jaehwan.

He wanted him to feel better and better. And he wanted make him stronger. And that meant that he had to change his form.

"Come on." Sanghyuk tried to encourage him when they stood near the house.

"I really don't want to. I prefer to stay as I am." Jaehwan muttered unhappy.

"Stop complaining. The day may come when you have to do it." Taekwoon put in, standing in a thick jacket next to Wonshik.

"Then I'll do it." Jaehwan looked at him offended.

"You know that the less often we change the form, the more pain it causes. I change every day and I don't feel pain anymore. So I'm stronger."

Jaehwan made a sound of dissatisfaction and poutted his mouth. Sanghyuk chuckled.

"Do it." Sanghyuk raised his chin and looked into his eyes. "It's better to be ready for anything."

"I just want to be... small. I'm so big as a gryffin..."

Sanghyuk rolled his eyes. His charming Jaehwan. He kissed him briefly and stepped back, waiting.

Jaehwan had no choice. He took a deep breath and grimaced in pain as his body began to change. Sanghyuk felt bad about it, but they had no other choice. They had to be ready.

 

When the griffin wasn't wounded and imprisoned, its feathers sparkled like gold. His eyes bright as diamonds against the black head.

He was huge, majestic and beautiful. Sanghyuk fell in love with him again. How can you want to hurt such a beautiful creature?

"You did it." Sanghyuk whispered and walked closer. He touched his feathers. They were soft and smooth, like silk.

"Can I return to human form now?" Sanghyuk heard Jaehwan's voice in his thoughts.

"No." this time it was Taekwoon, who took off his jacket and gave it to Wonshik. After a while, he stood in front of them in the form of haetae. "Come with me, you must practice."

"But I really have to?"

 

Sanghyuk didn't hear anymore. Taekwoon had to cut them off. Then he nudged Jaehwan with his head, forcing him to move. Jaehwan snapped his beak, but Taekwoon nudged him again.

 

They disappeared among the trees.

Sanghyuk felt Wonshik's hand on his shoulder.

"Everything will be fine."

 

Sanghyuk knew it was painful for Jaehwan. When he and Taekwoon returned and took human form, Jaehwan couldn't move for a few minutes.

"I told you." Taekwoon said, but there was concern in his voice. "Tomorrow we will go again."

"Maybe he should rest one day?" Sanghyuk suggested, rubbing Jaehwan's back, who was sitting huddled by the hearth.

"No. We don't have time, the Hunters are not sleeping... You wanted to fight yourself, now there's no turning back. Especially since you broke into their system. Anything can happen."

"But Jaehwan has just recovered! You can't make him suffer more!"

"Sanghyuk." Jaehwan grabbed his hand and smiled at him. That radiant, warm and beautiful smile. "Everything is fine. Taekwoon is right. You've been here for long anyway. I can do it, don't worry."

"I will worry if you want it or not." Sanghyuk muttered unhappy. "I didn't save you so you could suffer again."

Jaehwan laughed and kissed him on the cheek. And Sanghyuk didn't say anything. Jaehwan won this battle.

"Jaehwan." Wonshik spoke. He sat quietly, his eyes were focused. For some time he was very strange. Was he feeling so bad that pretending he was okay? Sounds like him. "Can you tell us what you saw that day?"

Jaehwan was silent for a moment.

"Hm, yeah, I think I can. Maybe even I should."

Jaehwan took a quiet breath, then started to talk:

"I lived in the Center but the control has become more accurate and more frequent. It was difficult to hide, so I escaped. I wanted to get to the family in the south, I did't use the wings for quite a long time, so I didn't want to fly too high above the clouds. So I was passing high peaks only. I thought that there would be less chance of someone noticing me in the mists and clouds, but then I saw this center high in the mountains. A few buildings, it looked like a labour camp or a research center. Or maybe both... I saw blood and I saw others."

"Like us?" Taekwoon asked in a strained voice.

"Yes." Jaehwan nodded, staring at the fire. "I didn't know what was going on there. They kept one on the chain, I think it was some kind of dragon, but I'm not sure. They beat him, they beat him so hard. They also used stun guns. He finally took a human form, but they didn't stop. There was so much blood on the snow... It was horrible. Others humans just stared I think... I think they killed him." Jaehwan began to shake. Sanghyuk felt a pain in his heart. He put his arms around him, pressing him together. He kissed him on the temple, wanting to assure him that he was safe.

 

The silence that prevailed was heavy. Sanghyuk saw this scene in front of his eyes. He imagined pain, fear and the smell of blood.

How cruel it was, how disgusting. He hated everything he had done, but now he had much more strength to fight. They had to fight. They had to save whom they could.

"Can you take us there?" Wonshik broke the silence. He stared intently at Jaehwan.

"Wonshik!" Sanghyuk didn't want to hear about it. He didn't want to jeopardize Jaehwan.

"They torture others there, Sanghyuk! Will you sleep well at night knowing that?"

Sanghyuk pursed his lips.

"Jaehwan can show us this place on the map and we will go alone."

"It's in the mountains, how do you want to get there?"

"I don't know, we will find a way!"

"Do you think I'm not afraid?! But we started it and we have to end it! I would like to live in peace!"

"We will find a different way!"

Wonshik growled, jumped up and left. Taekwoon followed him immediately. Sanghyuk was furious. He wanted to use Jaehwan, who didn't even want to be a monster anymore. He wanted to quit. He wanted to be a human and Sanghyuk respected that. Yes, he had to use his other form for security for now, but when it's all over...

When will be over? When will this day come?

Sanghyuk didn't know. He didn't even know if it would happen at all.

Peace.

But will they be able to stay here forever? Until they get old? Who will do their burial? What will happen to them?

He couldn't think about it.

He was so tired.

 

Sanghyuk watched each recording again. He watched Beatrice again. He repeated the list of names. He was angry, he wanted to fight, but he didn't want to involve Jaehwan. He was too fragile. He had to be protected.

Sanghyuk couldn't stand the thought that Jaehwan could lose his beautiful smile forever. It was unthinkable.

"Sanghyuk." he heard a whisper at night. Jaehwan didn't sleep. but Sanghyuk also couldn't.

Jaehwan raised his head slightly, but still held it on his chest.

"Hm?" Sanghyuk kissed him on the forehead and put his nose in Jaehwan's hair.

"I will do it, I will take you there."

"No."

"Sanghyuk..."

"No."

"Listen, I've seen it. Wonshik is right, I can't sleep well knowing what's going on there. I can take you all there. Griffins are strong."

Sanghyuk sighed.

"I don't agree."

"I don't like it either. I'm scared. I want to sleep away all of this in your arms, but you know that it's impossible. In addition, the Hunters can find our trail at any moment."

"I know! I know..."

Some moment was silent.

"I will tell Wonshik in the morning." Jaehwan added.

"Who would have thought." Sanghyuk whispered. "You are so strong, so amazing... And at the same time so fragile. How is this possible?"   
Jaehwan let out a sigh. It is even possible that he blushed.   
"Please, I'm absolutely defenseless."   
"You can certainly do a lot of things, Jaehwan. Although you really don't look like it, no wonder you've been able to hide in the Center for so long."   
"But I'm really... I'm not brave enough. If I have to, I'll do what I need, but otherwise I'm hopeless."   
"No, that's not true." Sanghyuk murmured and kissed him lightly. "You are amazing."   
"As long as you are next to me..."   
"I will never leave you." Sanghyuk assured and kissed him again.   
"Good. Then I will have enough strength to fight." Jaehwan said with a happy tone and arranged himself to sleep again. Soon his breathing would become steady and deep.

But Sanghyuk still couldn't fall asleep.

 

They divided into roles.

Taekwoon was helping Jaehwan every day, Wonshik prepared their weapons, Sanghyuk was getting information.

Sanghyuk wasn't delighted when Jaehwan fell asleep from fatigue and couldn't move because his whole body ached. But the more days passed, the more Jaehwan became stronger. He felt less pain.

 

This day, however, was special. After weeks of testing, Sanghyuk finally got through the second level of security. But each folder had a separate encoding and it took him many hours. He had to be careful not to be detected and had little time to make copies of more documents.

And then it happened. His computer stopped responding. Someone else took control for a few seconds until the system window appeared.

_ "You have come very far, do you want to know more?" _

Sanghyuk stared at the words someone had written. The boy looked back, but everyone was busy. He was alone.

 

He risked. Every second of this connection could cost them everything they had.

 

_ "Don't be afraid, I'm on your side." _

 

Sanghyuk swallowed.

 

"How can I be sure?"

 

_ "I can prove it to you." _

 

Another window appeared on the screen. The person on the other side typed several commands and all the folders that Sanghyuk tried to open were suddenly available to him.

Data about the research center at the top of the mountain that Jaehwan saw was also there.

 

"It doesn't prove anything, you might as well be a Hunter."

_ "I'm not a Hunter, but I worked for them. Check the data. And I’m Hakyeon by the way." _

Sanghyuk turned off the computer. He was too upset about what had happened.

 

He was also afraid of doing something stupid. That he was fooled and the Hunters would find them soon. He didn't tell anyone about anything.

But at night he got up and left the sleeping Jaehwan alone, and he sat down at the computer. He hesitated briefly, but opened the folder that was still available to him.

A lot of data was encrypted, but he found out that it was a real research center. That they keep monsters there for scientific purposes.

And that's where all living or dead monsters were going. To test them. To cut them, treat them with electricity, torture them.

A shudder ran over his back.

They had to destroy this place. He wanted it to burn.

 

Suddenly a message appeared.

_ "And what?" _

It was the same person.

"I want this place to burn." Sanghyuk wrote back.

_ "As we all." _

"There are more of you?"

_ "We are conducting an underground resistance movement. We are everywhere. We want to destroy this place. You can join. In four days we will be under the mountain." _

Now Sanghyuk had to tell Wonshik. He had no choice.

 

Wonshik didn't react well. He was furious. For a dozen or so days he was balancing on the verge of endurance. It was possible that only Taekwoon could calm him down then.

"Why didn't you tell me right away?!" Wonshik was screaming.

"Because I wasn't sure! I didn't want to say anything until I checked it out!"

"It can be a trap!"

"Of course it can be! That's why I think we should go there sooner!"

Wonshik rubbed his face for a moment, but remained silent.

"Are you ready, Jaehwan?" Wonshik asked in a low voice, breaking the silence. Jaehwan flinched, but nodded. "Well, you'll take Sanghyuk. We'll go with Taekwon on horseback. We'll have an advantage in advance If something goes wrong. You'll have to run away and find a safe place. You can back here when you're sure you're safe. Understood?"

Sanghyuk stared at Wonshik in silence but nodded.

He had nothing more to say.

 

And now he was here, standing next to Jaehwan. He was scared. Sanghyuk could see this in his eyes.

"Everything wil be allright, Jaehwan." Sanghyuk said to him.

"Yeah. For sure. We just going for a walk."

Sanghyuk took his cheeks into two hands and looked into his eyes.

"We will be fine. Soon we can live like we want." he managed to smile and he kissed Jaehwan long and deep.

He wanted to believe in his own words too.

 

* * *

 

[Taekwoon]

 

Their small family. Their little group, who could live happily in the forest. But after what Sanghyuk discovered, each of them felt pressured. How they could live happily, knowing what was going on around. People suffered. Life was taken away.

Taekwoon could call them all brothers and sisters. How could he leave them?

And even Wonshik. His Wonshik, who slept badly at nights, he had nightmares and migraines.

Taekwoon worried that this was a really bad cold. But it lasted so long, and Wonshik didn't seem ill or quite healthy.

"I just see these scenes even in a dream... these bodies and blood... I can't stand it, Woonie. I just can't stand it."

"Soon... soon." Taekwoon put his arms around him.

He loved him so much. Sometimes he hated himself for looking at him in the cafe that day. But most of the time he was happy he did it.

Perhaps they would both be dead now.

 

Jaehwan acted like a taunting child, but Taekwoon treated him very fatherly. He was stern with him, but he often praised him when Jaehwan made progress.

Soon, his wings were again quite strong, and his body wasn't so sore.

 

And now it's possible that they were going for a real fight. What Sanghyuk found and the contact he made could help them, or it could be their loss.

Taekwoon was afraid that they would see each other for the last time. When he looked at three friends who were talking to each other, they seemed to be in the fog. Quite as if they were already standing with one leg in the grave. Taekwoon had a bad feeling. He felt everything shaking in him.

If he loses all of them, he won't hold himself. He will destroy what will happen in its path and leave nothing behind.

 

He adjusted his saddle and waited, stroking horse's soft mane. He patted the animal around his neck.

The thought that everyone could die was stuck in his head, like a thorn.

 

"Ready?" Wonshik asked Jaehwan. "It's time."

"Yes." Jaehwan had a trembling voice. He pulled off his jacket and looked at Taekwoon, as if seeking some advice from him.

"Remember to breathe deeply." Taekwoon said and nodded.

Jaehwan was trembling when the cold air touched his skin, it was a cold day.

A moment later, the gryffin stood in front of them. He bowed his head and Sanghyuk moved his hand over his feathers. Jaehwan tilted the wing so that the boy could get on his back.

"I trust you." Sanghyuk said to him.

 

Wonshik came closer to them and handed Sanghyuk a small radio.

"We'll be in touch. If you notice something in advance, let us know."

"Okay." Sanghyuk nodded.

"Did Hakyeon tell you something more?"

"No. Only what I've already mentioned to you."

"Okay, we're going. Take care of yourself." he said seriously.

"You too."

Wonshik returned to Taekwoon and got on his horse. Taekwoon did the same. They rode together for a while, Jaehwan overtook them because of his size and speed, and when there were fewer trees and he found himself on a small clearing, he stretched his wings and rose into the air. He and Sanghyuk soon disappeared from their sight.

"How are you?" Wonshik asked, speaking to the radio. There was a rasp.

"It's cold as hell, but the view is amazing. So far everything is fine. We can see The Mountain."

"Okay. See you there."

The radio rasped again and there was silence. They only heard the sound of horse hooves.

 

When they were in place, they had to find a path. They didn't have any plan, they didn't know how many people Hakyeon had, or whether it was going to work at all.

"I have bad feelings." Taekwoon whispered.

"Shh. Sanghyuk said he didn't see anybody. He would give us a signal if he sees that someone is coming in. For now they will stay in the air." Wonshik was sure of what he was saying, but Taekwoon was not convinced. And he noticed it. "Woonie... I will not let anything happen to you."

"I'm not worried about myself now, Wonshik, if something happens to you all..."

"Shh!" Wonshik covered his mouth with his hand. The radio made a rasp. Someone was approaching.

"From the north." Sanghyuk only said.

 

Wonshik took out his weapon and aimed it at where the people were approaching. There were two of them. They both had dark hair. One who had a green jacket also had a gun.

For a moment he and Wonshik aimed at each other. The stranger gave up first and raised his hands to show that he had no evil intentions. But he was looking at Wonshik with a weird spark in his eyes.

Taekwoon was shaking on the inside. He felt anxious. He wanted to come back. He wanted to forget. He wanted to wake up in his bed in Wonshik's arms and go to a boring job, like every day.

"I'm Hakyeon." said the one in a green jacket. "I spoke to one of you."

"Yes, but he's not here. He's patrolling the area." said Wonshik.

"Ah, very reasonable... So there are three of you?"

Hakyeon's voice was calm and warm. But there was something in him that didn’t give Taekwoon peace. There was an aura around him that he couldn't understand.

"No, there's more of us. The same question for you."

"There are only two of us, but we have toys." he smiled and glanced at his backpack, which he had on his back. "This is Hongbin." he pointed to the boy in the black jacket who stood behind him. He looked a bit shy.

"Okay, what's your plan?" Wonshik asked and probably didn't intend to give any names.

"We'll save whoever we can, and we'll blow this hell up."

Wonshik was silent for a moment.

"Sounds good but first we need to find a path to get there. We could climb, but..."

"I know the way, follow me." Hakyeon said and smiled, moving without waiting.

"You know?" Wonshik asked.

"He knows many things." it was first time when Hongbin said anything. His voice was very low.

Taekwoon looked at Wonshik, but he just nodded.

 

"I don't trust them." Taekwoon whispered, walking behind Wonshik and looking suspiciously at the back of their companions.

"Me too, but we have a chance to get to The Mountain. You can change your form at any time. And Sanghyuk and Jaehwan are still around. And we shouldn’t using our names. Just to be sure"

“So what are you suggesting?”

“Call me Ravi. And you will be Leo.”

“Leo? Why Leo?”

"Because you're a bit like a lion."

Taekwoon blinked several times. It was a strange argument, but he wasn't going to argue. This situation was already strange and suspicious enough. Taekwoon couldn't get rid of the thought that they shouldn't be here. That this will lead to an even greater tragedy.

 

Taekwoon didn't like when he was right. He felt guilty then that he caused it. That some strange force directed the events according to his thoughts.

He felt that he was the cause of everything that had happened.

 

When they reached the top, they saw the fence and watched the guard around the area. Wonshik wanted to get in there quietly. Free anyone and escape, but Hakyeon and Hongbin had other intentions. They began to take out explosives from their backpacks.

"What are you going to do?" Wonshik asked with fear in his voice. He apparently didn't like the idea either.

"There is no time here for stalking." Hakyeon replied. "Our plan is this: Hongbin will take part of the explosives and will go around the fence on the other side. The explosion will distract the guards, then we will enter through the gate and get inside." Hakyeon pointed to the white building visible from their position. "Then we will depend on each other. Do you have a weapon?"

"Yes." Wonshik murmured.

"Okay, then we're starting." Hakyeon smiled and turned to Hongbin, setting his plan for the last time.

Taekwoon was afraid that either this man was crazy or life brought him to a point where he didn't care. Sanghyuk mentioned that Hakyeon worked for the Hunters. Is it possible that he saw this horror every day? They saw only a small part of what hid these walls.

 

"Be careful." Taekwoon heard Hakyeon's voice and glanced at him. Hongbin looked down and muttered something, correcting the clasp of the jacket. But then Hakyeon kissed him and Hongbin had a gentler face for a brief moment. Later, he muttered something again, frowned, and seemed to complain.

Hakyeon chuckled, then Hongbin disappeared among the trees.

The man gave Taekwoon a smile when he joined them. They were ordinary? They also wanted to live together normally without thinking about these horrors around?

"Hongbin is a good man. But for some reason he pretends he hates me." Hakyeon admitted.

Taekwoon didn't answer. Wonshik ignored this situation altogether. He watched the fence and the guards.

 

Wonshik told Sanghyuk what would happen and asked him to look after himself. Taekwoon understood that he didn't want to reveal the existence of Jaehwan and that was understandable.

Hakyeon looked at Wonshik closely all the time and Taekwoon didn't like it at all. Why did he look at him like that? Did he know him?

 

When the explosion broke out on the other side of the center, as expected, the guards went that way.

The three of them moved towards the gate, which Hakyeon quickly opened using some of device.

 

And then time began to run as fast as if Taekwoon was watching a movie, jumping from one scene to another.

 

They were inside. Chaos prevailed. The sound of the alarm rang in their ears. They ran corridors and stairs. Sometimes a guard or a Hunter fell dead.

But they kept running.

Hakyeon guided them as if he knew every angle. And that worried Taekwoon more and more.

But there was no time to ask questions. He might as well know all this because he had the building's plans. If he hacked into the secret data, he could know more than he Sanghyuk discovered.

 

They were somewhere underground. They walked along the rooms, which turned out to be a series of laboratories. There were no people there because everyone was evacuated. There were still explosions, so Hongbin had to continue.

Hakyeon took them to one room. It was small, but each cabinet was full of cables.

There was also a computer. Hakyeon began hakcing into the system. Apparently to steal the main data.

Wonshik stared down the corridor until he took a step closer to the door.

"Ravi." Taekwoon whispered, remembering the idea of hiding their names.

"I want to just check something. Stay with him." he answered, leaving them alone.

Taekwoon stared at Hakyeon's back, who moved his fingers quickly on the keyboard. Who was this man? What did he do for the Hunters? Was that strange, awful aura around him just Taekwoon's paranoia?

"I'm almost done." Hakyeon said.

"Mh." Taekwoon watched the cables and blinking control lights.

"Then I will put explosives here. We'll have only a few minutes to escape."

"And what about those to be saved?"

"They're in another building, and when they come here to put out a fire, we'll have an easier way."

He really had everything planned. Taekwoon felt shivers. He didn't like this place. He looked through the glass walls at the labs. For a hundred test tubes and refrigerators, in which everything could be hidden.

And then he heard the bits of glass.

Wonshik ran from one of the labs and fell to the ground, holding his head.

"Wonshik!" Taekwoon didn't care about playing in names anymore. He ran to him and grabbed him. "What is it? What happened?"

"My head... this place..."

"What's happening? Talk to me!"

"I was here... I was here ..."

"What?"

Taekwoon didn't understand it. He just held him in his arms. The room from which Wonshik had run out was one of those rooms where they cut the bodies.

How could Wonshik be here?

"I knew that I knew you from somewhere." they looked at Hakyeon, who stood over them with a cold expression on his face. "Kim Wonshik, you were very young when you came here..."

"What are you talking about?!" Taekwoon felt the anger begin to burn him from the inside.

"I'll explain later. We have to go. I'm done with the data so I'm going to put explosives."

Taekwoon got up quickly and grabbed Hakyeon by the jacket, pressing him against the wall.

"What does it mean that he got here?"

Hakyeon looked into his eyes. It seemed so cold.

"They opened a military program for a while. They made hybrids here. They connected people and monsters. Wonshik was one of them."

"What?!"

"We don't have time now! We have to go from here! And he can change any moment, do you want it?! He will be a raging beast ready to kill anything that will stand in his way!"

"Stop it! You worked here, so stop it!"

"Ahh!" Hakyeon hissed and pushed Taekwoon away. He went into one of the laboratories and did something for a few minutes until he came back with a syringe.

"What is this?" Taekwoon asked aggressively. He was ready to kill Hakyeon in any minute.

"The only chance for your friend. It will sober his mind, but I can't guarantee that it will stop the whole process."

"I swear if something happens to him..."

"You have to trust me. Do you have another choice?"

Taekwoon hissed and held Wonshik, when Hakyeon gave him an injection. Wonshik woke up suddenly and breathed quickly.

"Focus!" Taekwoon grabbed his face. "Wonshik, focus on me. We're leaving. Come on." he grabbed his hand tightly and began to pull.

Hakyeon joined them soon.

 

When they left the building, there was an explosion. As predicted, it cleared the way to the second building.

One of the soldiers saw them and gave a sign to others. Taekwoon had to hide himself with Wonshik and Hakyeon behind one of the buildings. They had to wait, and every minute for Wonshik was a threat. Taekwoon was afraid he would lose him. His heart was beating fast and painfully, blood hummed in his ears. He could barely breathe on thought where they were and how it could end. And that was just one facility. There were hundreds of them. How could they have been able to fight such a huge organization?

It was stupid. They shouldn't be here. Taekwoon could have persuaded them to stay at home, in the woods. Because they won't change anything.

In addition, Hunters did something to Wonshik and now he didn't know what to do.

"What's wrong with me?" among the screams, the sounds of gunfire and explosions, Wonshik grabbed Hakyeon by the jacket and yanked him. "Tell me what you did to me!"

"I saw your files, but I didn't participate in..."

"What did you do to me?!" his eyes were wild. They changed color to red.

"Calm yourself, if you give in to the wave of anger, there will be no turning back. It was a military experiment. It's in your head."

"Can you get it out?"

"I don't know."

"Can you?!"

"I do not know! When I found out about the project, I gave up!"

"There is no time now." Taekwoon interjected. "Wonshik, we have to go from here... Please, please!" Wonshik looked at him. His eyes were normal again. Taekwoon was afraid so much. He didn't want to lose him. He couldn't lose him.

"Let's go. We'll try to get to the second building to help others, and we'll go home." Taekwoon got up and helped Wonshik.

And then there was a roar. Long and deep. It causes chills all over the skin. Only something sinister and full of hatred could make such a sound.

And then they saw it.

"The Black Beast." Hakyeon's voice was low and tense. His face turned pale and his eyes glistened. "I've been looking for it for so long... I've followed every move."

"If this beast is here, we have to go. Immediately. I saw what he can do..." Taekwoon didn't wait, he only moved in the opposite direction, to the rear of the whole house.

But Wonshik froze. He stood and stared at the huge form of the beast walking across the square. People didn't know what to do. They aimed at it with weapons, but their movements betrayed fear.

Wonshik's body became tense.

"We need to get your friend out of here. If he allows transformation, there will be no turning back!" Hakyeon tugged at his sleeve. Taekwoon woke up from shock, grabbed Wonshik's waist and pulled. He was strong. Stronger than usual, but Taekwoon wasn't an ordinary human. He dragged him until they were in hiding. Hakyeon overtook them and began to run towards the forest.

"Hey, where are you going?" Taekwoon asked.

"Hongbin is in the forest! I have to go for him, if the beast is here, he is in danger!"

"No!" Wonshik growled and grabbed Hakyeon's arm. "You have to fix me, I don't know how, but you have to do it! I can't be that thing, do you understand?!"

"I've already said..."

"Do it or I don't take responsibility for myself." Wonshik's eyes flashed red again.

Hakyeon swallowed.

"Below the mountains is an old research center, abandoned... Maybe there... But first we have to take Hongbin."

But the beast was here, and there was so much chaos. Blood on the snow. Taekwoon felt the smell of it and wanted to vomit. He wanted to run away and forget he was here at all.

The beast noticed three of them. It stared at them with red eyes. It licked mouth, showing sharp, white fangs.

And then Jaehwan appeared. He landed between them and made a high sound, he assumed the position of readiness to attack. Sanghyuk aimed his crossbow.

"Get in!" the boy called.

"No, we must take Hongbin!" Hakyeon turned and started to run, leaving them behind.

"Taekwoon, leave him alone. Come on!" Sanghyuk stretched out his hand to him.

"No. We need Hakyeon. Look for an abandoned research center below the mountains. We will be there."

Taekwoon grabbed Wonshik harder and followed Hakyeon.

Jaehwan let out another long, warning sound, and the beast drew back.

It was like talking two giants. As if you were watching two wild animals warning each other.

 

Hakyeon ran fast. Taekwoon tried to keep up with him, but it was difficult because Wonshik was still dizzy.

 

"Hongbin!" Hakyeon was calling when they were below the walls. "Hongbin!"

"I'm here." a quiet voice right behind them.

"Are you okay?!" Hakyeon moved toward the young man, and as soon as he was close enough, he embraced him.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"The Black Beast is here. We have to go. We can't do anything more."

"Yes, I saw it from a distance. But I preferred to wait here... I didn't want us to get lost."

"You've done well, we have to go to the old research center."

"For what?"

"Because I have to do something." Hakyeon smiled, but his smile was somehow strange. A bit frightening. As if Hakyeon stood on the edge of his humanity.

Hongbin looked at Taekwoon and Wonshik and frowned. His gaze was different than before. Apparently, Hongbin didn't trust them a bit.

 

"Is everything okay there?" Sanghyuk's voice was heard on the radio. Taekwoon answered. Wonshik was too weak.

"We're going to the research center. We're not far away, but what about you?"

"The beast destroyed the building where people were and escaped to the forest. We don't see it nearby, but it may be hidden somewhere. Be careful." the radio rattled and silence fell.

There was only the sound of wind and the sound of their feet sagging in the wet snow.

"Hakyeon." said Hongbin after a long moment. "What's happening?"

"Wonshik belonged to a military project. It can take the form of a monster at any moment." Hakyeon replied. His voice was flat.

Hongbin looked at both of them. His eyes were sharp.

"And what can you do?" Hongbin looked nervous. "You didn't tell me everything."

"No. I didn't tell you everything, Hongbin. Can we finish this later? We're here."

 

A building appeared in front of them. Once a white wall, now it was dirty and covered with dead vines. Hakyeon jerked the gate and squeezed through the narrow passage. Then he smashed the window and they went inside.

And his behavior changed suddenly. He straightened his back, began to light the lights. He knew exactly what to do and where to go.

"Hakyeon." Hongbin's voice was tense.

"I worked here." Hakyeon was like in trance. "It was my place of work. I did simple research. I wanted to know how the monster organism works. I wanted to know what it was all about... At that time I had quite a lot of knowledge and they offered me to participate in a new project aimed at protecting humanity. But when I found out what it was... I gave up. I gave up everything I had here... " he opened the door. It was a simple office room, everything lying as if someone had left this place a few minutes ago.

"There's an operating room downstairs. Let's go..." Hakyeon took off his jacket and wanted to leave the office, but Hongbin stopped him.

"Wait, do you want to tell me that access to the system and all knowledge came from such a hideous place? And that you were part of it?"

"Hongbin, I didn't want to hurt anyone. I wanted to know the truth, but I didn't want anybody hurt... We are together for a few months, do you really think I'm a bad person?"

"Just because we sleep together means nothing... I don't know who you are, Hakyeon."

"Hongbin, I'll explain everything to you, but let's help Wonshik first."

"I will not stay here anymore. I don't want to see your face anymore... I'm going back to town, I'll take care of the rest myself."

"Hongbin..."

"No. You lied to me, I trusted you and you lied to me. You are disgusting. It was a mistake from the very beginning. You and me too. Do what you want..."

 

Hongbin left, and Hakyeon stood and stared into the empty space.

Taekwoon was angry at him, but at the moment he understood that Hakyeon loved Hongbin. That the hearts were broken and that was the most terrible thing of all this day. Taekwoon didn't care about those people, they were bad people. He couldn't stop the death that met them.

But Hakyeon gave up working for the Hunters and tried to fight them... but too many lies can do more harm than saying a painful truth.

Taekwoon and Wonshik were so fortunate that they had each other. That even lies couldn't separate them. Maybe even that tightened the bonds between them.

But now Taekwoon felt compassion. Everything around was a tragedy and every next hour was one big unknown.

"Let's go." said Hakyeon. His face showed no emotion.

 

The room looked quite advanced. Everything was in its place - medical equipment, medicines, tools.

Wonshik lay down, and first Hakyeon did a x-ray of his head. He marked the circle dark spot.

"What is it? Some kind of technology?" Taekwoon asked.

"What I have learned... monsters are biologically neutral. Their blood, the bone marrow, organs are neutral. The monsters don't have a blood group. And so, they are immune to all diseases and don't get sick. It was a perfect way to strengthen military units. They wanted to create perfect soldiers, monsters were caught, transplants were made. Three test groups were done: blood transfusion, bone marrow transplantation and part of the brain transplantation. Some parts work, some of them not. Wonshik apparently was in the third group. There was no effect, but they decided to leave him and observe because he survived, so he had potential. The mortality rate was quite high. There was also an incident where the experiment went well, but the Hunters couldn't control their own creation."

"Remove it." Wonshik said, sitting down on the table.

"I'm not a brain surgeon, I can mutilate you, the consequences will be irreversible..."

"I don't care, take this out of my head!"

“I have to get through your left temple to this part of the brain, it's a very sensitive place… It’s really risky!”

“Do it!”

Hakyeon sighed and fought with himself for a brief moment. It is possible that he was thinking about Hongbin. He looked at Taekwoon with hope in his eyes, but Taekwoon looked down. It was Wonshik's decision. And even if he was very scared and didn't want that, he couldn't do anything.

But when Hakyeon went to get ready, Taekwoon decided to try again.

"Please, don't do this. You can't burden him with this responsibility," Taekwoon said quietly.

"He owes me that, even if he gave up and tried to fight with Hunters... I can't stand being a monster, Taekwoon."

"I'm a monster too."

"No. You are natural, you were born this way. You are beautiful. I'm a distortion, abomination, a mutant... and if there is a chance to get rid of it... I will take advantage of it." 

 

Taekwoon shook his head. His heart beat again so fast. Wonshik took his face and pulled him closer to him. Taekwoon stood between his knees now and tried to hold back his tears. He tried to be strong.

But he just wanted to come home. He wanted to wake up and know that it was all just a bad dream.

"Woonie, listen to me. I won't leave you, do you hear me? We will be together for a long, long time... But I have to try it."

"I love you." Taekwoon only said that. Nothing else could pass through his throat, which was painfully clenched. There was a cold sweat on his neck. Wonshik smiled and stroked his cheeks.

"I know, and you know that I love you too. Everything will be fine." he kissed him. Short and sweet. It was not a goodbye kiss. It was a kiss to see you later.

"Wonshik, take a shower and get changed." Hakyeon came back and handed him a simple blue pajama and showed him the door to the bathroom. "Taekwoon, you have to wait outside. I will be more comfortable and I will be able to focus more."

"Yes... Yes..." Taekwoon muttered vaguely and looked at Wonshik for the last time. His beloved smiled, as always. Radiant, warm. It was like summer again.

"Soon it will be summer." Taekwoon said, and Wonshik laughed.

"Yes, soon. Just wait a moment outside. Check what's up with Sanghyuk."

 

Taekwoon left the operating room with fear. He wanted it to be over.

With a trembling hand, he grabbed the radio and called Sanghyuk.

"Where are you?" Taekwoon asked. He tried to sound calm.

"We see the building, are you there? Is it safe?"

"Yes."

"So we will be there in a minute."

 

Soon after, Sanghyuk and Jaehwan entered the building. Jaehwan wore his clothes that Sanghyuk kept in his backpack all the time.

Taekwoon told them everything he had learned. The horrible, frightening truth about what one man was capable of doing to another. In the name of what? Military advantage. Taekwoon felt disgusted. The world shouldn't look like this.

 

"That's why they murdered my family." Taekwoon said quietly. "Hakyeon didn't say that, but now it makes sense. Haetae has a strong regeneration ability, strength... Features that are valuable to a soldier."

Sanghyuk and Jaehwan were silent. There were no words here that could be said.

"But Wonshik... I had no idea. But what about me?" Sanghyuk became pale and began to tremble. "Can I have it and not even know it?"

"I don't think so, Sanghyuk." Taekwoon muttered. "But Hakyeon can do some tests, just to be sure."

Sanghyuk nodded.

The whole situation was above Taekwoon's strength. The plan was simple and should have succeeded were it not for the Black Beast. Although on the other hand it could have destroyed the entire military base. Somewhere deep inside, Taekwoon was counting on it. He wanted every place like that to be destroyed. And now he had to sit and wait for the operation to end and he hoped Wonshik would survive.

 

It was long hours. Time lengthened. His mind was going crazy because he felt bad. He couldn't sit still, but he was too tired to do anything. They didn't talk. Jaehwan fell asleep and leaned against Sanghyuk's shoulder.

If Wonshik won't survive, Taekwoon was going to take them far away. That they could live and enjoy the freedom.

 

Hakyeon appeared very late. He was pale and clearly tired. He wiped his hands, fresh and clean.

Taekwoon jumped up and looked at him expectantly.

"He's alive, for now." Hakyeon said. "It was a difficult operation and I never did it. I warned him, but he would not let it go." he sighed.

"Why are you telling me this?" Taekwoon asked.

"Because I want you to know that if anything goes wrong, it was his decision, he still has some cells in his blood, so that will help heal until they die."

"So it fades?"

"Yes, they don't have a power source, let's call it that."

"Could you check if Sanghyuk doesn't have it either?"

"It's definitely not. He's too young and he wasn't part of the program, but I can check." Hakyeon was still speaking in a voice, as if he was devoid of emotion.

Sanghyuk allowed the test and the test went negative, just as they hoped.

 

Taekwoon went to the room where Wonshik lay. He heard the quiet beeping of the monitor showing the work of the heart. On his temple was a wound, covered by a large bandage. He seemed so calm. Taekwoon wanted to come home. He wanted to drink tea and listen to the sounds of the woods when they woke up early in the morning.

It's possible that he has asked for too much at the moment.

 

Hakyeon appeared, waking Taekwoon. He checked the bandage and nodded to show that it was all right.

"I want to look at the files I took from the lab. You can also see them if you want."

Taekwoon looked at Wonshik once more, then stood up and followed the doctor.

Jaehwan and Sanghyuk were sitting at the computer, ready. Hakyeon used the flash drive and after a while they saw a whole lot of folders.

There were thousands of them. Thousands of people who have been mutilated like Wonshik. And many more people like Taekwoon, who were killed for science.

Although this could not be called science.

"I want it to end." Sanghyuk murmured. "I want those who did it..."

"We'll come back home." Taekwoon whispered, as if it mattered. "We will not fight, Sanghyuk. Wonshik must first recover and I can't lose you." he looked at Jaehwan and Sanghyuk.

They didn't even argue, which surprised him a bit, but he didn't complain. He enjoyed it.

"You can't go home." Hakyeon said. "They will seek you, they will finally find you, you must leave this place, this country... Go far away."

"Where are we supposed to go?" Sanghyuk asked curtly.

"I have one place, where me and Hongbin had..." Hakyeon paused and sighed. "I will give you coordinates."

"Why would you share it with us?" Sanghyuk still had a reluctant attitude to it.

"Because Hongbin and I will not get there. And I will not leave without him. So please, go there. You will be safe."

"But what about Wonshik? We can't leave now." Taekwoon was worried.

"For now, we will stay here. We have supplies, water and electricity, and they will not find us soon. Wonshik needs a rest and regular changing of bandages, and praying for a miracle. "

"It's really that bad?" Taekwoon felt his muscles tense. Hakyeon looked at him blankly.

"It was a brain surgery, everything could go wrong."

Taekwoon's heart began to beat quickly, but Jaehwan grabbed his arm and smiled.

"Hey, don't worry, everything will be fine. Wonshik is a tough guy."

"Yes,yes I know."

 

Taekwoon tried to stand longer to watch Wonshik. He didn't want to look at the horrors that were contained in these folders.

He fell asleep for a very short moment that didn't bring him any relief. His head was heavy and he couldn't concentrate the thoughts. But Wonshik seemed to be stable, so he went out to see how the others were.

Sanghyuk and Jaehwan sat at the computer.

"Do you still watch it?" Taekwoon muttered.

"Yes, there is a lot of information here." Sanghyuk sighed and shook his head. "It's bigger than we thought. You're right, we can't fight it."

Taekwoon nodded and looked around.

"Where is Hakyeon?"

"He said he was going to the toilet. And he could have fallen asleep somewhere." Jaehwan added.

"Crazy scientists like him never sleep." Sanghyuk murmured, but Jaehwan nudged his shoulder. "What? I'm serious."

"I'll look for him, we need to change Wonshik's bandages."

Taekwoon was looking for him, but he couldn't find him anywhere. In any bathroom, in any room. He couldn't find him anywhere.

"Hakyeon is gone."

"How is it gone?" Jaehwan stood up.

"I've searched the whole building. He is nowhere to find."

Sanghyuk chuckled.

"I knew he was up to something. We fell asleep for a moment and he was alone. When he let us watch, it seemed to me that a few files disappeared. The number didn't match." he started looking for something, typing various commands in a black window.

"He knows it too. Maybe he removed it permanently?" Taekwoon looked over the boy's shoulder at what he was doing.

"I doubt it. He didn't have that much time... I have it! Shit."

"What?"

"This folder..." Sanghyuk pointed to the screen and opened it. Three of them looked at the pictures. "We must find him, he will try to catch the beast alone!" he jumped up and gathered to leave. But Taekwoon didn't move. "Taekwoon?"

"I can't go. Wonshik. He can't stay alone."

"Shit, we can't do it alone, just two of us."

There was silence for a moment. Hakyeon probably did it on purpose. He wanted to slow them down, deprive them of the ability to track him. Maybe they should leave him. Taekwoon had such a thought for a moment and saw it Sanghyuk's eyes that he was thinking about it too.

"Let's go together." Jaehwan said and looked at Taekwoon.

"No." Sanghyuk didn't even want to hear it.

"Listen, me and Taekwoon are strong. We can regenerate quickly. Taekwoon has an advantage in the field, I'm in the air."

"So what? Don't risk for someone like him! "

"Sanghyuk." Jaehwan embraced his cheeks. "He is a human, he made mistakes, but he saw them. He wanted to help and he deserves help. If we leave him, we won't be better than those who really hurt others."

Sanghyuk closed his eyes and shook his head for a moment.

It was a hard decision for him.

"Okay, I'll stay. You two... Just go."

Jaehwan smiled and kissed him briefly. And though Taekwoon didn't want to leave Wonshik, he knew that he could trust Sanghyuk. That is why they were on their way shortly. He running among the trees and snow. And Jaehwan flying in the air.

 

* * *

 

[Hakyeon]

 

He really had no choice. Everything went bad. His dreams had long since burned and he had no chance of regaining them, and he had no time for new ones. He was on the road only in one direction and realized that one day his life would suddenly be taken away from him. He played with the fire for so long that he no longer felt the flames.

 

As he walked through the forest, finding the trail of the beast in the fields of snow, he remembered those short moments when he could remember what it was like to be happy.

Moments that allowed him to stay sane until then.

Bitter coffee in the morning and watching the sunrise through the fissures in the bunker. The smell of Hongbin's skin when he emerged from the shower. Their first kiss and many others that followed.

Hongbin since he joined his group was very quiet and withdrawn. He didn't want to talk to anyone much, not to mention other activities. But he was an attractive man and Hakyeon could not hide it. Besides, Hongbin saved his life when they were almost caught by the Hunters. And Hakyeon was in the worst position of all. If the Hunters found out who he was, they would be ready to burn the whole city, just to get rid of him.

It was always surprising for Hakyeon, because he wasn't that important. He didn't even belong to the main research department. He was... like an assistant.

With knowledge that was dangerous.

And that was the problem. Hakyeon knew that beasts were caught to find a source of strength. Something that could be controlled artificially, created and reproduced. The government wanted an unstoppable army.

And that would have been possible if the soldiers had the abilities of the beast. Seeing in the dark, superhuman strength, fast regeneration.

 

And Wonshik is a tragedy. This is a story that should not happen and the fact that Hakyeon met him is the malice of fate. Or a gift. He didn't know how to understand it himself.

But when he pulled the thing out of his head, cutting through so much tissue that Hakyeon doubted that Wonshik would ever wake up, he knew it could be done. With better equipment and better knowledge.

Hakyeon also knew that the thing, that Wonshik wore in him, belonged to someone in the Taekwoon's family. But he will never tell them. This file has long been deleted and only Hakyeon knew.

They clearly loved each other and this is a real tragedy.

And once again, Hakyeon knew more than he could say, and it hung on his shoulders like a demon. He whispered in his ear about an imminent death. And the death was behind every tree.

But he had to do one more thing. The last time.

Wonshik was the last test object for his own needs. Because if the process can be reversed, there was hope for more like him. If he improves the technique, maybe he can save more people.

He had a whole list of people who belonged to the test groups and lived in the unawareness that they were a ticking bomb.

But then he came across this folder containing everything about the Black Beast and knew what he must do.

He deleted everything, but he knew also that sooner or later Sanghyuk would recover the file and learn about everything.

 

But Hakyeon had a big advantage. Traces led to the hill, from where he could see the whole valley. His heart was beating quickly and painfully. He was a little dizzy too.

He closed his eyes and leaned against the tree. He reached for one more memory that could give him comfort. Hongbin when he slept in his arms. Such calm, quiet, unspeakable beautiful. Hakyeon liked to brush the hair off his forehead. He had such soft skin. He loved him. In this crazy, disgusting world, love seemed like a luxury he couldn't afford. But if he could choose, he would choose Hongbin to spend the rest of his life with him.

So it's possible that it will never come back. After what he intended to do, he would probably be torn to pieces on this hill.

He was scared. He was really afraid now.

He wiped his face and shook his head to start thinking again.

 

And then he heard a breath. And a murmur, coming out deep from the throat. He turned slowly.

The Black Beast stood before him. His eyes were red, like blood. It seemed to consume every soul that would be in its nearness. Pure hatred. the only experiment that came to an end and gave the soldier the opportunity to control the whole transformation, but the army could not control it.

The beast broke free and tried to find a way to repay.

"I thought I was tracking you, but it seems that I was being followed." Hakyeon said and managed to smile. The beast stood, like a gloomy statue. "Everything went wrong, I wanted to fix my mistakes and I hope you know it, Hongbin."

The beast snarled and approached him quickly. Hakyeon felt hot breath on his face, but though his whole body was trembling, he didn't step back.

"I didn't know, but I had my suspicions, and then I saw the documents. Hongbin, I can help you. It doesn't have to end tragically, just let me..."

But he didn't want to listen. He raised his paw and waved. Hakyeon felt the impact and fell close to the edge. He felt pain in his chest.

"Hongbin, now I understand everything. You came right after the attack on those Hunters, Wonshik was there and haetae fought with you. I saw the report. Wonshik was wanted since he refused to kill haetae... because it's Taekwoon. And the young Sanghyuk and Jaehwan. Jaehwan is a griffin." Hakyeon rose slowly, leaning against the tree. Hongbin still had an attitude ready to attack. How much hatred he had. Hakyeon wondered how conscious Hongbin was, there, deep inside. "I took it out of Wonshik, and I know I can help you, just let me try."

And then Hakyeon felt it. Like something touching his mind. A shiver ran over his back, because the feeling was not pleasant. His mind seemed naked and defenseless. It was like a cold hand touching his brain, trying to squeez it.

"How do you know I want to get rid of it?" it was Hongbin's voice.

"You are not yourself."

Hakyeon heard a growl and realized that it was a very frightening laugh.

"That's me. I'm fully aware of what I'm doing. And the truth is there's no hope for humans. I tried to see a chance while I was with you, but now I see that it was a mistake. Shit, I almost fell for you."

Hakyeon didn't want to hear it. It was too painful.

"I knew it was one-sided." he said. "But I thought..."

"People are cruel." Hongbin interrupted him. "People will always seek to gain power, people will always hate and hurt others. It will never change. So I will kill them, I will kill each of them until no one remains. But I want to leave you at the end."

"No, I will never believe it. Hongbin, you're good and gentle, a bit mischievous, but I remember those moments when we were together... You wanted it, you wanted to be normal. Now everything makes sense! you can't control it entirely, don't you?"

"I changed my mind, I will kill you first."

Hakyeon held his breath when he saw a huge paw going straight to his face.

He felt pain and for a moment he lost the opportunity to see. But he heard a squeak, a growl, breaking branches and the sound of a fight. He blinked until the blurred image took on colors and shapes. It was a golden haetae and a griffin.

They struggled, breaking whole trees, losing blood, fur and feathers. Hongbin was strong, but Taekwoon and Jaehwan acted together. Taekwoon did something that Hongbin lost the moment of seeing. And then Jaehwan crushed him with his claws to the ground. Taekwoon bit the Hongbin's larynx until he began to choke, lying on his back and unable to do anything.

Hakyeon was sure that his heart would burst.

"No, please, don't kill him!" Hakyeon crawled toward him, but his head ached so much. "Please, don't kill him, not my Hongbin, I'm begging you..."

Taekwoon stopped and looked at him. Golden eyes, staring at him so carefully that all his choices were judged. Hakyeon knew that if it were old times, Taekwoon would have found him guilty. And he would be judged according to old rules.

Damn it, he will die anyway.

"I can save him."

Hongbin lost consciousness and turn into a human form again. Hakyeon forced himself to get up and pulled off his jacket to cover Hongbin. He held him in his arms and squeezed as hard as he could.

"Please, let me save him, please..."

 

It was the worst nightmare he could live in. Looking at Hongbin on the operating table, tied, stupefied.

"Now I know everything." Hakyeon heard Sanghyuk's voice. "You lied to us in so many things, but no more lies."

"No more lies, I agree." Hayeon whispered and stroked Hongbin's hair. "Otherwise it will never end."

He left the room and together with Sanghyuk went to the other room.

"I know how angry you are at me, but understand that it was difficult for me too. Hongbin is all I have left, you only have yourself... But the fight with the whole government is a suicide."

"The fact that we came back with you and with him, and you are still alive doesn't give you the right to tell us what you think." Taekwoon said, furious.

"I know, but listen to me this one last time. I have a long operation waiting because I want to save him, and I don't have half my face." he pointed to the bandage he put himself. "Wonshik will wake up soon, honestly I count on it, and then you will go to the place I told you, but before it all happens, you have to do something else. You will reveal everything. Sanghyuk knows how to do it so that they can't track it. Create a message to everyone. Show the whole truth. There is no other way. People need to know, they deserve to know. This will trigger a revolution, but please, don't take part in it, give it a message and run away."

Sanghyuk, Taekwoon and Jaehwan looked at each other. They nodded. Hakyeon tried to smile, but the wound on his face made it impossible.

 

He returned to the room and looked at Hongbin, full of fear and pain. But he shook his head again and started the operation. And if something goes wrong, he had a gun and two bullets. For Hongbin and himself.

 

It was like a thin thread that braided the brain. It took a lot of precision to get her out. He had to turn off thinking to focus as hard as he could.

That is why the door was closed, and the music was coming from the loudspeaker, which he didn't listen to for all eternity.

 

Soon the others will leave and he will be alone with Hongbin and will pray for a miracle.

Because it's possible that only this could save them all.

 

* * *

 

[Taekwoon]

 

He was full of conflicting feelings.

When he came back to those gray days when he was alone, life was so simple and uncomplicated. He lived, worked and struggled with his quiet secret.

Then Wonshik appeared, and though the secret was difficult for him, his life made more sense.

And then everything began to fall apart.

Secrets were revealed, escape, hiding. Sanghyuk, Jaehwan ... Then the research center, the Black Beast. Hakyeon. Hongbin.

 

It was Hongbin. All this time.

 

Hakyeon was sure that Hongbin didn't control himself completely, that his mind was poisoned. Taekwoon wasn't so sure. He remembered perfectly how deeply Hongbin had dug his teeth into his skin when they fought for the first time.

If Hongbin had a poisoned mind and didn't control his motives, then Taekwoon had to admit that the army had created the perfect killing machine. Maybe it's good that they can't control it.

And now Hakyeon wanted to keep him asleep until he found a way to safely remove the damn thing from his brain.

Taekwoon wondered if he was working so hard on Wonshik.

 

"Taekwoon." the voice was quiet. Taekwoon blinked and looked at Sanghyuk. "We are ready."

"Yes, I'm going." he sighed and rose, leaving Wonshik in a peaceful sleep.

"Are you sure you want to do it?" Sanghyuk asked.

"I don't want to, but we have no choice."

"Okay, I made a camera of what I could and the image is immediately saved to the computer... That's why we used one of the rooms."

Sanghyuk opened the door. Jaehwan placed the chair in the center of the empty wall, the operating lamp gave light. Everything else was pushed into the corner.

They will flee shortly afterwards, so it no longer matters that they will reveal their identity.

 

Taekwoon sat on a chair and waited for a sign when he could speak. Sanghyuk nodded to him and disappeared behind the mass of cables and the computer screen.

 

"My name is Jung Taekwoon. I work in the city library... Well, I worked. I liked this job because it was quiet and didn't require too much contact with people, but I wasn't quite lonely too. It was perfect. My family was murdered many years ago, murdered by other people, Hunters. I managed to escape, but they were not so lucky. I have been hiding since then." Taekwoon looked at the center of the lens. "I'm not a human but I would like to live normally, just like everyone else." he said, stood up and pushed back his chair.

He transformed into a form of the beast. He hoped that it was well visible, despite the fact that the frame certainly didn't catch him in its entirety.

 

Jaehwan was next.

"My name is Lee Jaehwan. I don't have a home, I've been running away since I remember. I was alone for many years. And I saw horrible things. Once I fell into the one of the Hunters' trap, but someone managed to help me. I met friends and I fell in love." he smiled, his eyes became dreamy and glassy. "It's all I want to do, to be able to enjoy friendship and love. I'm not a human but I would like to live like any other."

And he also got up and changed his form.

 

At the end, Sanghyuk took the chair.

"My name is Han Sanghyuk and I was a Hunter. I'm a human, but my friends are beasts. The government is lying to you." Sanghyuk looked straight at the lens. "Beasts don't attack, if they don't have to but they are killed because they have the abilities that the army considers useful. It was always about showing the strength. Who's got a better army. Hunters killing for research. They mutilate. They steal life. We have the evidence and everything will be revealed now."

 

After a while, they sat together and watched the finished message.

"The world is full of violence and lies that hurt everyone. Your neighbor, your friend, someone in your family, may be in danger. The government can't hide it anymore. You have to fight. The wall is a lie. It always was. There is no danger outside of it. Only the freedom that the government is taking from you. Don't be fooled." Sanghyuk was saying while recordings from research centers, photos of victims, photos of corpses and mass graves appeared in the background. Recordings that showed tortures and death. Separated families, imprisoned children, humiliated women, killed men.

 

Taekwoon felt a shiver on his back at the thought that everyone could see it. He didn't know what to expect. He didn't even know if he would succeed, but they did what they could.

They sacrificed enough and now everything was in the hands of others.

They decided to be selfish and take care of their new small family.

 

"I will add encryption so that it will be more difficult to detect and I will be ready to send it." Sanghyuk said. "Then we'll have a few days to leave safely because when the message starts in every city, that will be hell. It's better not to be on the road."

"I agree." Taekwoon muttered. "You'll deal with the computer stuff, I'll go to Wonshik."

Sanghyuk nodded.

 

Taekwoon sat down by the bed and grabbed Wonshik's hand. He missed his laughter and stupid jokes so much. He sincerely hoped that soon he would wake up and they will be able to regain at least some of what they had before.

Lazy afternoons, when Wonshik was dozing on his lap, and Taekwoon was reading a book. These memories were so strangely painful, as if they were just a freak of imagination. As if the world in which he was happy existed only in his head.

Or maybe we all live in our own heads, seeing the world the way we want to see? Indifferent to pain and unhappiness. Ready to hurt others if they are different. Where we see flowers, it can only really be death and decay?

Taekwoon shook his head. He didn't want to believe it. He wanted Wonshik to live and to go to a place where they would have the chance to live despite the hardships. He didn't want to call it a fresh start, because he would have to erase the past that defined him.

The pain he felt shaped him in the person he is. Every failure he suffered taught him to do better today. He didn't want to get rid of it, because he would have to become someone else. And he accepted himself as he is.

Thanks to Wonshik.

Everything was connected to each other. Like some stupid blanket.

 

Taekwoon didn't want to delve deeper into his thoughts, because it would not lead him to any particular place. They may as well leave now. He can help heal Wonshik, even Hongbin, and they can leave everyone together. Even if Taekwoon was furious at Hakyeon, he understood his hopeless need to save the person he loved. Because Taekwoon would do exactly the same.

 

He fell asleep, not the first time. Days passed and Sanghyuk finished preparing everything to send a message. He checked the signal several times to make sure that they would not be detected. But Wonshik still didn't wake up, and though it was very disturbing, Taekwoon was waiting steadily.

He was awakened by the sound of the machine, which showed the accelerated rhythm of Wonshik's heartbeat. Taekwoon looked at him and then he moved a little. His hand and eyelids twitched.

"Wonshik? Slowly..." Taekwoon stopped when Wonshik opened his eyes, but then he closed them and his body began to tremble. His heart was raging.

"Wonshik! Wonshik! Help!" Taekwoon shouted.

Sanghyuk and Jaehwan appeared.

"I'm going for Hakyeon!" Jaehwan disappeared, and Taekwoon held Wonshik's body. Sanghyuk helped him.

They both heard Jaehwan's screams coming from the corridor...

"Hakyeon! Hakyeon, open the door! Wonshik has some seizure! Hakyeon!" they heard the sound of pounding on the door. "Hakyeon, what we should do?!"

 

Jaehwan tried to force the door, but everything in this damned station was made of hard materials. It's possible that he tried as a griffin because he heard his scream and then Sanghyuk ran that way.

Wonshik stopped shaking and his heart wasn't working normally. He was fading so fast.

"Wonshik, Wonshik please... Don't leave me! Wonshik!"

 

* * *

 

**~Epilogue**

 

The sun was shining through the green leaves, slowly swayed by the warm summer wind. The sky was blue, with few white fluffy clouds.

The birds sang around, feeding the young.

Life went its own way regardless of anything. There were no obstacles or limits, just a simple life. Seeds sprout shoots, water flowing in the stream, bee collecting pollen...

 

Taekwoon looked away into the grassland. The horses grazed just below the forest. Sanghyuk and Jaehwan lay in the grass, a little closer. They were sleeping, warming themselves in the sun. Until recently, they were full of energy and fooled like two kids. Which they were. Which they could finally be.

Taekwoon was sitting in the shade of a tree, his legs hung loosely from the escarpment. The valley, surrounded by trees. Full of lush grass and flowers. A place so unreal, as if it was just an illusion.

But the pain reminded Taekwoon that it was all true. He pursed his lips and tried to hold back tears to remember what they had lost.

He felt guilty and there were days when he wanted to give up who he was. It was enough to wait and his body would forget everything. He couldn't be a beast anymore But then he remembered that it would not help anything, it would be only worse.

He remembered that even the things they had lost, the painful memories... they needed them to appreciate the moment they were now. The sun seemed warmer, the air was more fresh, the food tasted better.

 

The message spread and caused hell. People went out into the street and many died, but when it was all done, they were far away.

 

Taekwoon was also thinking about Wonshik. And his heart hurt more than usual.

The radio grated. He received the signal.

"Hakyeon."

_ "Is everything okay?" _

"Yes, if you can call it that way. Where are you?" Taekwoon asked and watched Jaehwan wake up and sit on the grass. He stared at the sleeping Sanghyuk, who had a yellow flower in his hair. And then he lay down again, wanting to fall asleep.

_ "We must avoid the Hunters, but we are on our way. We will reach you in a few days." _

"Mh." Taekwoon muttered.

_ "Taekwoon... I know that months have passed, but... I'm sorry." _

"Your apologies won't change anything. Hongbin is healthy?"

_ "Yes, he... he's fine." _

"Great, safe travel."

He turned off the radio. Yes, months have passed. But Taekwoon still suffered. Every day was a torture after what happened to Wonshik.

 

He sighed heavily and loudly, rubbing his face. They were talking to Hakyeon. Jaehwan insisted on giving him a chance even if they didn't want to know him. They were in a safe place thanks to him.

 

Taekwoon couldn't hear anything, but he felt strong embrace from behind. A second later, he leaned comfortably on Wonshik's chest, who kissed his neck and smiled.

Taekwoon looked at him and felt pain. The scar on his temple was a reminder of what had happened. Wonshik shook his head because he knew what Taekwoon was thinking.

"I know what you would say." Taekwoon muttered. "But that won't change anything." Wonshik looked at him carefully and raised one eyebrow. "I know, I know, you are alive, that's what counts."

 

Wonshik lived. But he will never be able to speak again. It was the price he paid for being a normal human. When Taekwoon was in the form of haetae, he could hear his thoughts and talk to him, but it wasn't the same. In their new home, which they built with their own strength, there was a lot of cards. Because only in this way Wonshik could talk to them.

 

Taekwoon reached out and touched his cheek. Wonshik smiled and leaned forward, kissing him long and tenderly. And then Wonshik handed him a card and Taekwoon snorted.

_"Don't be an annoying kitten."_ it was written.

"You know I'm stronger than you, right?" Taekwoon shook his head.

Wonshik took out a pencil and wrote on the next card:

_ "I know, but you won't do anything anyway. You love me too much." _

Taekwoon sighed and looked again.

"Yes, I love you more than I could express."

Wonshik smiled and moved his lips, saying without voice:

_ "I  love  you  too." _

 

And then he embraced Taekwoon more tightly. They were sitting together, watching the valley and listening to the birds singing.

Soon they will go to drink a cup of tea that stands on the porch and they will eat a meal together, watching the sun set.

On the same porch, in a chair, sat a blue teddy bear with a star-shaped nose.

He had a stitched arm and had the marks of a long road and fight, but he was still here.

Like everyone.   
  



End file.
